Milady, The Queen of Grace
by Blood angel- the avenger
Summary: NOT YAOI They all had harsh pasts. Ten years later and they were superstars. But what lies behind that famous facade is for them to know. The girl has affections of both...or so we think.KakaOCIta...depends on the readers tho too R&r Vampires n humans...
1. Prologue

Minna-san! I'm here with one of the weirdest fanfics I ever wrote XDDD. Well, I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I quote unless it's mentioned. Well let's leave it up to my main characters to give you a hint.

OC: Why is it that an OC can never reveal his/her name before the beginning of a fan fiction?

Kakashi: (smirks) Maybe you're too valuable to the author…

Avenger: Hatake Kakashi you better shut up! (Throws tuna fish at him and misses)

Sasuke: (sigh) Miss 'Avenger', there's no need for violence.

Itachi: Speak for yourself, ototo. You killed me in that original series. It's thanks to these people that I'm still alive.

Kakashi: (chuckles) well said, Itachi.

OC: Do I get any conversation here?

Sasuke: No you don't _anata_. (Smirks)

Avenger: You're not as important as Itachi, Kakashi and my OC…so scram before I use my Kekkei Genkai against you.

Sasuke: What kind of a Kekkei Genkai do you have? (Bites onto some sushi)

Avenger: The power to make you a criminal or a good guy in my story!

Sasuke: (bows down and totally forgot about his sushi) please don't! I won't bother you!

OC: Is this a fish-y fanfic?

Kakashi: No, it isn't…Amatera.

Avenger: You just revealed the OC's name, you idiot! (Throws a boulder at him)

OC: Let's just get on with the story. 'Till later…

Milady, the Queen of elegance

Chapter 1: Prologue

She ran faster than she ever did in her life. If he caught her, it would only mean there would be more beatings with that belt of his. She got out of that town and realized she was lost. But she could hear him gaining on her. She saw a fast flowing river nearby. The eight-year old girl thought it would be best if she was dead. After all, after her mother passed away…she had no one to love her like family. And he, her father was out of the question.

The girl knew she could not swim but at that moment, dying in the same way her mom did seemed more appealing than being dragged back home to be beaten up with that horrid belt all over again.

She took the jump. She fell into the freezing cold water. Losing her breath, she realized that it would be a looooooong time before death came to take her. She would have to stop breathing for quite a while. The pressure of the water seemed to help her ease the urge for breathing because no one could breathe in so much pressure anyways. Her vision was beginning to blacken and she closed her eyes, letting the piercing black darkness take over her.

Hatake Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha were hanging out with a bunch of friends. The latter, though being the former's junior by a full year, was still treated like an equal by the former's friends. Whether it was because of his own persona or because he was an _Uchiha_, Itachi did not know.

They stopped by the river. It was a few miles away from the city but it was worth the fuel. It was peaceful.

Itachi suddenly noticed a limp body flow by the river. It…was a girl!

He yelled, "Guys, look at that! We have to help her."

Itachi jumped in before anyone could say a word. Moments later, he came up, soaked to the skin, with the body of a little girl…probably no more than eight years old. The girl's body was covered in countless cuts and bruises and she…was barely breathing.

Kakashi instinctively got into his car and started it and motioned Itachi and the others to get in. The fifteen-year old Itachi was yelling, "Step on it. She's barely breathing."

Kakashi hit the accelerator as hard as he could and they sped into the city, driving at more than three times the speed limit.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Itachi took the girl and yelled, "We've got an emergency here!"

The doctors knew Itachi as an _Uchiha_ and they gave their utmost attention towards the girl.

When the doctor came out he looked a little grim, "Itachi-sama, the girl has made it."

"How is she?"

"First, we found countless marks on her body and right now, she refuses to speak to anyone. She's only murmuring, 'He'll come and get me…he'll beat me.' And that too in my native tongue Japanese."

Kakashi spoke up, "Can we see her?" His friends had left before while they waited.

The doctor nodded, "Yes sir."

The girl was sitting up on the bed but she was hugging her knees. She looked up in fear at the people who stood before her. Itachi spoke in fluent Japanese, "We won't hurt you."

"Can you tell us your name?" Kakashi asked.

The girl looked at them and started trembling, and spoke in a whisper, "Don't send me away. He'll get me…he'll…he'll beat me up…"

Right after that, the guys heard a soft cry. The girl was still trembling and the monitor showed that her heart was going up and down.

Kakashi said, "We won't hurt you, little girl. Now can you tell us your name?"

His voice was convincing enough to get the girl to speak. She stuttered in Japanese, "M-My…name's…Amatera…"

The doctor said, "I'll leave you people to some time alone, sir." And left.

"Who did this to you?" Itachi asked.

"…" She hid her face in her knees and cried, "He'll kill me….he killed…he killed Nii-chan…"

Both the teens stopped dead on their tracks. They realized that there were lots of scars on her arms and legs. Kakashi said, "You're safe here. As long as we'll be here, no one can harm you."

"O-Oto-san…he's going to kill me…" She said. When she looked up, her hair uncovered her little face, tear-stained and…scarred. It was one single scar but that did it. It was an 'X' shaped scar on her left cheek and something told them that the cut wasn't made a very long time ago.

A nurse suddenly came in and said, "Sir, I hope I'm not interrupting but we finally found some test results. Somebody had probably forcefully….injected some drugs into her bloodstream. She hasn't eaten in days and I believe she's…not really mentally stable enough to talk to anyone."

Amatera looked at the nurse in fear. It was obvious that she didn't understand what the lady in the white coat was saying. She asked, "Are…are you going to send me away, nii-chan? Please don't…"

Kakashi replied to the blonde American, "Um…Miss Nurse, we'd like to talk to the girl alone and thank you for bringing us her medical reports."

The nurse nervously nodded, handed the file to Itachi and left.

"Well, sure as hell this girl is one of those people who were illegally brought into the States." Itachi spoke in English.

Kakashi hit him on the back of his head and spoke back, "Shut up! The girl doesn't understand English and this means she'll just freak out even more."

"Shut up, baka!" Itachi growled in Japanese.

A small, very small laughter was heard from the girl. But it didn't last.

"Uh…Amatera, where do you live?"

"In a town…Tanzaku town…it's near the river." She spoke in a small whisper. They realized that they were slowly but surely gaining the confidence of the girl.

Kakashi spoke to himself, "That would explain why she was there…"

"How did you end up in the river?"

"I…I tried to…kill myself…the way mama did…" She cried.

"Don't…you have any family other than your father and brother?" Itachi hesitantly asked as he knew he was stepping into dangerous ground.

There was silence.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell us now." Kakashi tenderly smiled with his only visible eye. The girl looked up at the sixteen-year old and her eyes spoke of everything she'd been through. Pain, pain, sorrow and more pain…

The younger teen looked at the older one and asked, "I doubt she's strong enough to fight it out herself…we should take her to my father's place. Both mom and dad are doctors; they can take a look at her. If we leave the girl at the hospital…"

"You're right."

"Itachi, my boy…who is that girl?"

The girl looked up at the adults in fear when Kakashi knelt down and patted the girl's head, "Fugaku-san, this girl was found in a river. It was a miracle she survived. Now…we had the idea…to bring her here because she was very uncomfortable back at the hospital. The girl, of course, didn't understand a single word because it was all in English.

Mikoto knelt down and asked, "What is your name, my dear?"

The girl looked at Mikoto in confusion. Itachi sighed, "She can only speak Japanese, mother."

Mikoto translated the question. The girl replied, "A…Amatera."

They found out that the girl was eight years old and she was brought to America from Japan four years ago. Her mother died soon after coming to America but her father gave into alcohol. Her older brother, Suzuki…was murdered right before her eyes. She was beaten up every day until she managed to escape the town and her father. At last, seeing no other option left to her, she decided to kill herself but was unsuccessful.

This wasn't the work of a single day or week or month. It was the work of six whole months. The two boys also found out that she had a knack for school. The girl learnt the new language fairly quickly and she soon after that, she started school. That is, she was allowed to skip several grades and she began high school at the age of nine. She entered the Konoha High at the age of nine, at the same school as Itachi and Kakashi. Kakashi was a second-year and Itachi was a freshman, but that didn't stop them from staying with the girl at all times. It drew attention but people knew better than to get on the bad side of the Uchiha or the Hatake. The girl was often picked at, whether it was because the two hottest boys in school kept their attention towards her or whether it was because she was a kid.

It was arranged that Amatera would stay Kakashi, seeing to the fact that Kakashi was the more responsible of the two and also because he lived alone in his place, except for the occasional times when his sister would drop by.

Amatera would storm into the house and cry for hours on end in her room until Kakashi managed to calm her down. He'd calm her by singing her to sleep because there was no other way to stop her cries.

So that is the beginning of the story of Amatera Senju and how she had barged into the lives of Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, both the first-borns and therefore heirs to their respective clans.

Kakashi: Is the author going to make me a lolicon?

Itachi: I have to ask the same question.

Avenger: (blushes) uh…yeah

OC: Why am I still labeled OC? My name's already been mentioned.

Kakashi: Because this is still the first chapter.

Sasuke: Hn.

Avenger: I haven't even introduced you in the story yet! Why did you turn up?

Itachi: My brother is insane…he could never think straight.

Avenger, OC: Well said.

Itachi: Wait, you never gave the readers a description of what we all look like here.

Avenger: It's in the next chapter (smirk)

Kakashi: anyways, please be a friend to us all and leave a review for this dying author here.

Avenger: Hey!


	2. Terra, Sasuke and Terra's protectors

I'm here with chapter two. I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I think that I might be able to update as least a little bit. Well anyways, let the people take the spotlight.

Kakashi: Ugh…

Amatera: What?

Itachi: He's got a hangover because he got drunk last night.

Kakashi: No, I didn't. I'm fine!

Avenger: (sigh) Well, there's a time skip…

Itachi: That doesn't change the fact that you're making us lolicons.

Avenger: (blushes) shut up!

Kakashi: (leans over the desk where Avenger is sitting) well, either way…I believe you are making _yourself_ Amatera?

Amatera: I'm a character she created so I'm basically her creation….

Avenger: (blushes even more) Shut up!

Sasuke: Something tells me she fancies you and Itachi.

Avenger: Get out of here. I haven't introduced you in the story yet!

Itachi: (smirks) for the first time in my life, I agree with you foolish brother.

Avenger: (hides her red face in her hands) on with the story!

Amatera and Kakashi: We haven't finished talking.

Milady, the Queen of Grace

Chapter 2: Terra, Sasuke and Terra's protectors

A short ten years passed by just like that. Amatera grew to be a young, outspoken, beautiful woman from that little, shy girl. She still kept her hair short as before, to keep her reminded of the tough times her life had been through. She was the youngest musician superstar in the entire world, having finished her college at the tender age of 17. Three years she spent giving concerts around the world (starting from her final year in university) and in three years her popularity skyrocketed. People loved her music. Having specialized in many instruments ranging from classics to rock, her concerts were a blast. And along with her came two people who she was deeply obliged to. Kakashi Hatake, the handsome, mysterious heir of the Hatake clan, specializing in guitars, the cello and the flute & Itachi Uchiha, equally gorgeous, mystifying heir to the Uchihas, specializing in the keyboard and the violin. The trio played with a lot of other people but most of the time when they gave a concert, the people were different. Apparently, no one wanted to stick to them for long.

Now, the trio appeared for a concert in Venice, the famous city of lovers.

"This place is so awesome!" The 19-year old Amatera exclaimed.

The older boys smiled at her reaction. They didn't tell her where the next concert was and decided to surprise her.

Amatera joked, "Shouldn't you people be here with your girlfriends instead of silly me?"

Both were silent for a moment before Kakashi replied, "We don't have girlfriends. None of them are _true_ enough to look at what kind of a persona we have on the inside."

"They only look at our names." Itachi added. They were still hiding their affection for the girl but it still showed in their eyes when they spoke to her. The girl barged into their lives a decade ago as a little girl and they'd seen her grow up before their very eyes from a shy girl to a beautiful angel, in their opinions.

"Oh come on. There are millions of girls out there dying to get to you guys. I know it better. Getting glares of envy from your fans whenever I walk out of the stage with you guys…"

"Well, sires and ma'am, we've reached your designated hotel, Le Ritz." The limousine driver said, turning around.

They got out and paid the guy and as soon as they took their luggage out and entered the hotel, the entire area flocked with their fans.

Guys were beginning to hit on Amatera and the vice versa came to the boys. The guys were screaming, "We love you, Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu was Amatera's stage name; Tsukuyomi and Susanoo were Kakashi and Itachi's stage names respectively. No one knew their real names except for a few die-hard fans that were sworn to secrecy. They knew their ages though…and that was why so many guys and girls were after them. They called each other their stage names in public but not when they were alone.

"Amaterasu? Shall we move before they decided to trample us to death?" Itachi asked.

The young girl smiled, "Let's boys."

They walked on before they were trampled to death by those fans.

When the threesome managed to get to their floor, which was the topmost one, they let out a sigh of relief. The people handling their luggage helped them into their respective areas of the floor.

They decided to have a drink out in the roof. Only that Amatera didn't drink, she had zero tolerance towards alcohol…well, almost zero.

The boys were having a drunken fight over who could drink more and that set the two off.

"You…thin' I can't hold up? Watch me, Kakashi!" Itachi slurred.

Kakashi was going red, "I'm gonna beat ya, watch this. Oi, Terra…ya can' count the number of bottles each of us take. I'm gonna beat this little bastard…."

Terra was Amatera's nickname. Her first name was a mouthful to say so they all shortened it to Terra. Terra giggled, "You guys are retards…"

"Oh yeah? In wha' sense?" Itachi asked. He was ¾ Japanese and one quarter American, namely…Texan. The Texan accent that he got from his mother was beginning to show.

Terra smirked, "Oi, Kakashi…I'm going to give this a shot. Hand me a bottle."

Kakashi was drunk but he was still sober and sane enough to know not to hand Terra alcohol, "Terra…ya can' handle alcohol…"

"Just one swig, that'll be enough to make me drunk," She laughed, "I'll manage myself."

Kakashi handed her a bottle. She said, "To…"

"Itachi bein' drunk?" Kakashi joked. Terra burst out laughing, "Good one!"

"Um…still here, y'know…." Itachi slurred.

Terra was a goner after that single bottle. She slurred, "What…the…maybe. This wasn' a good…idea…"

Kakashi replied, "Yeah…but if ya could drink… as well as ya could play, you'd….break the world record for drinkin'."

"Well…it's almost two in the night…I'm hittin' the hay. You guys should too…"

"We're adults!"

"So am I…" Terra yawned and got up. Her balance was poor and she was barely able to stand properly. She kept losing her balance when Itachi and Kakashi got up, "Yer still a kid."

"Shut up, Uchiha….before I…"

"Before ya what?"

Terra passed out from the liquor.

NEXT MORNING

Terra had the most horrible hangover of her life…well, one of the most. Another one was when the boys dared her to down six bottles.

She was vomiting her guts out in the bathroom when the guys came into her place. She got out after quite a while and said, "I need an aspirin…"

Kakashi and Itachi both drank more than three times the amount that Terra did but they were still normal.

"It's still kinda funny…how all of us had changed so much." Terra giggled.

It was true. Itachi was much taller than before, standing at a height of 5'9 from 5'3. He let his raven-black hair grow longer, often getting berated by his parents for it. He normally kept it in a loosely tied ponytail, with some of it coming off and framing his face. His onyx eyes were still the same but the stress lines were a bit more pronounced now. At least he wasn't emo like his younger brother Sasuke.

And Kakashi. His hair was still as silver and gravity defying as before, but he did grow up a bit over the years, from 5'6 to 5'10 (his hair makes it looks like he's 5'11). He still has that mask on his face and that cloth around his left eye as usual with his lone obsidian eye visible. Amatera and Itachi were amongst the handful that had ever seen his face. He tended to work out at the gym quite a bit and built a bit of a muscular but slim build, as opposed to Itachi's lean, gangly build.

And finally, Amatera. She still had that fair complexion of hers and she was pretty tall for a Japanese girl, growing from 4'9 to 5'5 (XDDD). In the boys' opinion, the scar didn't make her look bad. It seemed like a part of her. Uber-slim with a few sexy curves thrown in, she had to turn down lots of offers from modeling agencies. Her eyes were the best feature. A mix of topaz and amber, they were extremely sharp but also spoke of a mysterious past. _Her harsh_ mysterious _past…_

They were also known as the "SMS" which is fully named 'Sun, Moon and Sea'.

If one was to look beyond that fame and glory, one would see the true look in their eyes. They would see the pain and hardships that they had gone through to get to the positions they were in now.

Kakashi: He lost his mother as a very little boy and later his father had given in to alcohol. He'd get beaten up every day until one time when his aunt came to visit. His aunt called the police and his father was arrested for child abuse. Since then, Kakashi lived on his own, since he had no siblings; but his aunt always looked out for him. She died when he was only 10 and since then he'd been truly alone. Until…the other guy came along, Uchiha Itachi…Itachi and Kakashi grew to become the closest of friends. However, one time, Kakashi's father Sakumo, once came to him. Sakumo had escaped prison and he wanted to get his revenge on his son. Itachi intervened. However, in an attempt to prevent his father from hurting Itachi, Kakashi stepped in only in time to get his left eye cut with a knife. Since then, Kakashi lost almost all of his sight in his left eye but thanks to Fugaku, he was able to get a successful eye transplant that restored his twenty-twenty vision. However, the scar was still there and it served as a good reminder.

Itachi: He lost his parents a while after Terra came to their lives. They were murdered in fact, by none other than Sakumo Hatake during one of his drunken fits. Itachi saw it all done before his very eyes but he was unable to stop him and Sakumo had slashed him with a knife when Itachi tried to interfere. The scar was much lighter than expected but it was there and it haunted him like a ghost of his past. The police still weren't able to track the bastard down, and Itachi was suddenly left with responsibility of his entire clan and his little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had gone insane after what happened and he joined a murderous gang, even though he was a little kid. All of it at a mere age of 19; it was supposed to be the time for him to be living out his life, not managing the matters of a clan. And yet, he did it without complaint. But one could see how it was eating him away on the inside. The other two managed to help him get over it, but the emotional pain refused to leave him.

Amatera: She was the youngest and she had experienced a lot of pain at a young age. Her beginning was similar to that of Kakashi's but she didn't have anyone to protect her, except for her older brother…who was ten years older to her. Her brother was murdered. Her father had beaten her up a lot and that was how she got that scar on her face. Out of the scars on her, that was the one that stood out the most because that was the one with the darkest color. She learnt music but after her mother's death, her father made her do all the work. She was just 4 years old and she was spared a lot of times only because of her brother. Her father came to get her back, twice and the second time he almost raped the 15-year old Terra. Kakashi and Itachi got there in time, to prevent 'it' from being taken away from Terra. The depression was incurable; till today she didn't get over it. At times, she would just faint, her legs would go numb or she'd have nightmares of that horrible day.

The three understood one another's pain and they were a tightly-knit trio. There were no secrets but then again, there were. For example, Terra had no idea that the two boys who helped come this far had romantic feelings towards her, to hell with the age difference.

"Terra, you okay?" Kakashi was moving a hand out in front of her. She snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh, what?"

"I was asking you whether you want to go hiking with us tonight." Itachi laughed at her poor sense of attention.

"Hiking? Sure…as long as I don't get left alone and then end being manhandled by a bunch of bandits." She replied in a bored tone, her nose stuck in a book.

"What're you reading?" Kakashi took the book out of her hands.

"Give that back to me! It ain't Icha-Icha so forget it!" Terra exclaimed and got into a fight with him. Kakashi, being the taller one, just had to hold the book up high but what he didn't expect was Terra jumping up to reach it.

"She's good at basketball. You should've expected it, Kakashi."

Terra went back to her reading. It was 'The Da Vinci code' by Dan brown. Itachi threw a book to Kakashi and said, "You snuck it inside my bag."

"When did you-"

Terra looked up at him with a devilish smirk. Realization hit Kakashi when he came to know that he told Terra about his prank.

"How do you even read that sick excuse for literature?" Itachi and Terra asked at the same time.

"It's porn." Terra added.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his gravity-defying hair, "How do I know? Blame Jiraiya the author. He handed me the book during his publicity shit and ran off."

His tone was so funny that no one, not even Kakashi himself, could stop laughing from it.

"Terra, you look a little down? Who were you talking to just now on the cell phone?"

Terra looked up to them and said, "I….I…I was talking to Sasuke-kun."

"What?" Both of them erupted in shock.

"Didn't you know that we were going out?" Terra asked them with a bored, but still surprised tone, "It's been half a year already."

Truth slapped them in the face, "No…we didn't know that."

"Oh well…he decided to come to Venice himself to watch the concert and I wanna go to the airport to pick him up. Later!"

She gave them a huge smile and left.

Kakashi banged his fist into the wall, "How the hell did this happen? And that too, right under our very noses…you're the playboy's brother for Pete's sake! Weren't you supposed to know?"

"I never gave a damn to his love life…he's gonna destroy Terra…Damn it…."

"Hell, if that bastard uses her I'm going to personally command the gang that I'll hire to murder him."

"Count me in. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like that."

Kakashi banged his other fist into the wall, "Damn this…how did the bastard warm up to her?"

"You love her." It was a statement, not a question.

"And the same goes for you, Uchiha." Kakashi replied.

Itachi's eyes mellowed out, "How can anyone _not_ love her? She's too loveable for that."

Kakashi's cell phone suddenly started ringing. It was an unknown number. Kakashi received it, "Hello?"

The voice was just too familiar…so familiar that he wanted to throw the phone out the window, "You want to see your little nun alive, you better meet us at the Palazzo di Priori by noon six o' clock in the evening."

"What the fuck? Are you Sasuke?"

"Hn…the Hatake guesses it right once again. I and my men are going to leave her virginity intact until you guys appear so you better be there."

"How do I know this isn't a prank?"

Itachi was bugging him, "What's the matter?"

"Okay then, listen to this voice." Sasuke told him.

"Kakashi-kun, Itachi-kun, don't come here! They'll kill you! Leave me be!" Terra's frantic voice called out. A sharp sound of someone slapping her could be heard. Kakashi gripped his cell phone so tightly that a little more force would crush it.

"The bitch is becoming noisier by the minute. Well, you've got an hour till six. Until then! And no police or else, the girl will lose that little 'purity' of hers." Sasuke cut the line.

Kakashi swore out loud, "What the fuck, man! I'm gonna kill that bastard brother of yours!"

Kakashi quickly changed into black clothes that would make it easier for him to fight and he even took out his prized katana. It was something he always carried. He explained the situation to Itachi, who did similar stuff and loaded himself with guns (the Uchihas were given the right to carry guns anywhere they pleased, as long as they were licensed, but this particular one wasn't).

Itachi called up the hotel service, "Hello? Yes….can we rent two racing motorbikes for one night? Yes….two….thank you…it'll be better if the delivery's right now….thank very much…"

Five minutes later, they were using a GPS system to track down the Palazzo di Priori.

At the clock tower

All the guys stood back, guarding the entrances. Sasuke was trying to have his way with his 'girlfriend'. In an attempt to kiss her, she kicked the guy in his golden spot. It took him a while to recover and he was about to touch her again when one of his men called out, "Sasuke-sama! Those boys are here!"

Terra spoke, "They'll kill you and take down all your men!"

Sasuke slapped her across the face and that left a thin cut across her right cheek, "Shut up, you bitch. I date girls for their bodies, not for their personalities and since you won't give yourself to me, I'll just have it my way."

"To think that I was so foolish…" Terra muttered.

Kakashi and Itachi turned up, as expected and if looks could kill, Sasuke's minions would've been dead by then.

"You bastard…" Kakashi swore.

"Funny seeing how two ex-gangsters like you could show up so fast. You should be out of your shape."

"I will personally see to the fact that you're sent to jail, Sasuke." Itachi spat with a voice so venomous, it could rival a snake's poison.

"Take 'em on, boys!" Sasuke announced.

Sasuke turned to Terra, who was tied up, "And you, my virgin, are going to have some fun with me."

Terra tried to move but Sasuke caught her and said, "They will watch as I take it away from you."

Terra struggled with the ropes that tied her hands. She kept thinking, _just a little more and I can free my hands…_

Sasuke pushed the struggling girl to the ground and claimed her lips. She bit his lower lip to draw blood and he stopped for a moment to comment, "You really are feisty."

Kakashi and Itachi were the ex-leaders of the most dangerous and notorious gang in their city, the ANBU. They left it a year after Terra came in but their influence in the gang still remained. They regularly sparred with the newbies to teach them how to fight and they didn't lose shape. They took the guys out in a second but Kakashi got stabbed on the lower left of his abdomen and Itachi got a major hit to his chest and that probably cracked a rib or two. They reacted to Terra's screams.

"Let go me of me, you bastard! I never should've gone out with you!" She screamed.

Sasuke was touching her in a very inappropriate way. Itachi caught him from behind and Kakashi pulled Terra out of the way. Terra was crying all the way and when she undid the ropes around herself, she was begging them to stop. She didn't want them to be hurt any more…that too because of trying to protect her. The old memories were coming back. It was during that time when her father was beating her with that belt and Suzuki came in to save her. That was when her father took a gun out and shot her brother in the heart. She called up the police and spoke in rapid Latin, "There's an emergency in the Palazzo di Priori, HELP!"

The police, like knights in shining armor appeared within minutes and they had to pull the boys apart. The other two weren't guilty; they were just trying to save Terra from being raped.

Everyone recognized the SMS. Terra, using her innocent, angel face to woo the police, told them everything. In the end, the boys got saved because Itachi had his influence as an Uchiha and Kakashi had his as a Hatake.

"Master Itachi, are you sure that we are given permission to arrest him and deport him from the country?"

Itachi nodded, "Take him out of here and tell them to give him extra _punishment_ when he's sent back home. He nearly raped a girl, beat her up, beat _us_ up and brought in countless illegal immigrants into this country. I may be his brother but the law is not above him or me. Please charge us with whatever penalties you think are necessary."

"No sir! You were just trying to protect the madam; it's natural for you to get into a fight. And sir, we need to get you a hospital!"

At that very moment, both boys collapsed. They were dying.

CLIFFIE! I hope you R&R because without it, I just don't have the motivation to update. PLEASE! I'll leave the rest to these people.

Sasuke: you made me a bad guy?

Avenger: (smirks) I told you, I have a Kekkei Genkai.

Terra: Sasuke, I hate you! You bastard!

Avenger: Now if, they die, you're in trouble. You'll be charged for murder as well.

Sasuke: What?

Terra and Avenger: Anyhoo, please be a good friend and R&R.


	3. What you hold dear

I'm here with chapter 3! I hope you like it…

Terra: What the-

Avenger: (enters all bloodied up) …

Terra: What the hell happened to ya?

Avenger: The readers got mad that it's not up to the mark. I have to improve.

Terra: Then do it!

Avenger: Get some bandages and stuff for me, will ya? I can barely move.

Terra: (sighing) on with the story…

Milady, the Queen of Grace

Chapter 3: What you hold dear

They were racing to the hospital. The boys were on stretchers and both were losing a lot of blood. Terra didn't give a damn about the fact that she was bloodied up and wounded. She didn't care that part of her clothes were tainted in blood. All she cared about was seeing the boys wake up once again.

She wasn't allowed to enter the emergency room. Another doctor approached her in the waiting room, asking, "Ma'am, those wounds on you look kind of bad? Shouldn't you…?"

The look in Terra's eyes was not threat or evil or anger. They were filled with love and worry. She loved those two and she didn't want them to die on a silly excuse of a girl like her.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor came out. Terra asked, "Their condition?"

"They're both perfectly fine…but the silver-haired man needs a blood transfusion. The other man actually just got some bad bruises. His ribs were perfectly intact."

Terra held her hand out, "Take my blood for his transfusion. I'm O positive."

"But…"

"No buts, doctor….you guys are doctors…you save people using every possible method if there is even the slightest chance of them surviving. He needs blood, I'm giving him blood. Now take it! Please…"

When she walked in, Itachi was already up, but he was covered in lots of bandages. He asked, "Ka-….Tsukiyomi's blood transfusions…are you going to do it?"

Terra nodded with a determined look on her face. She smiled at Itachi, "Thank goodness you're alive."

Another few hours passed by and after that, Kakashi woke up. He said, "Terra! Are you-?"

"You needed blood, you dummy. Don't dare giving me a heart attack like that again, you two!"

Kakashi's lone visible eye showed pure happiness. Terra said, "If you two died on me…a silly excuse of a girl like me…I'd never forgive myself!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she hugged them both.

Neither boy said a word at first. Suddenly Terra's legs gave out and she fell to the floor. She said, "Whoa…that was sudden…"

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"That subconscious stress is making you lose it again." Itachi spoke.

Two weeks later

"Alright everybody, we've come to the last item of our concert so please welcome the SMS!"

The trio entered with the other supporting band members. There were screams going out, "We love you!"

This time, Kakashi took the mike and said, "Hey there, Venetians! How are you?"

"FINE!"

"A little louder…"

The scream was enough to bring the entire building down. Kakashi said, "Well, this is a love-song. So 3, 2, and 1…"

Terra started playing the classical guitar while Itachi took the keyboard. The other members played bass and drums. Kakashi had an electric guitar in his hands and he was playing lead singer for this song.

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading  
>from all the things that we are but are not saying<br>can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?_

__Fans were beginning to faint from the sound of Kakashi's voice. It was smooth and soothing, like velvet.

_Change the colors of the sky and open up to  
>the ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you<br>for all the things that never died  
>to make it through the night, love will find you<em>

_What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<br>Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

__Terra and Itachi stole part of the spotlight here when they began singing along as well. Itachi's deep tenor and Terra's not-VERY-high pitched voice made the song even more beautiful.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day  
>this broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace<br>Shadows fade into the light  
>I am by your side, where love will find you<em>

_What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love, it never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<br>Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

_Now that we're here, now that we've come this far  
>Just hold on<br>There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you  
>for all my life, I am yours<em>

_What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<em>

_What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<br>Baby, before it's too late, baby, before it's too late  
>Baby, before it's too late, what about now?<em>

The song ended with an applaud that took over the entire area. The fans were screaming, "Encore!"

This time, Terra took the spotlight. She was going to sing and dance at the same time.

She started the song…

_Remember the feelings, remember the day,_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away._

_This moment I knew I would be someone else…_

Her steps were so sinuous that every girl down there was looking at her with a surge of envy.

When it came to the chorus, her movement sped up with such rhythm that it seemed like she was an angel moving around like that.

The last finishing song was done by Itachi and it made a huge hit. The finishing was superb. The three stopped their dance with such a posture that every girl was wishing they were in Terra's place and vice versa for the boys.

"Alright Venice, SMS out!" The three exclaimed and disappeared behind a thick cloud of smoke.

BACKSTAGE

"This one'll really boost our popularity up the charts." Itachi smirked, "Since we're 5th in the entire world, we should aim for no. 1."

"Yeah…beat the others to it." Kakashi added, "What do you think, Terra?"

Her legs suddenly gave out again. She used the couch's arms for support and said, "Y-yeah, I think we should go for it."

"You…should see a doctor. The fits are becoming more frequent…"

"No…it's just that the thing repeated…which is why it came back. Don't worry boys, I'm fine."

Suddenly their chief manager, Yahiko Kira, came in.

"People, you guys have been invited to the ball arranged by the main sponsor of this concert. It's more of an order if not anything else. They want you to perform there as well."

"I hate formal parties…" Terra sighed, her hand on her forehead.

"Uh…" was the only response coming from the boys…?

Yahiko was also Kakashi's personal manager, while Konan and Nagato Kira were personal managers of Terra and Itachi respectively.

Konan walked in and said, "Terra, we have to dress you up for it."

"No!" was Terra's monosyllabic reply. Konan grabbed her by the wrist and told the others, "She'll meet you at seven…which is two hours from now."

"Konan, wait till I get my hands on you!" Terra yelled. The guys couldn't stop laughing.

Yahiko replied, "I wonder when her phobia toward make-up and dress-up will end."

Itachi snickered, "Probably…in the next life…"

"Good one…"Nagato laughed.

The boys were dressed up in their formal suits and they were waiting for Terra. At sharp, seven o' clock, someone descended the stairs and for some reason, she had most of herself covered in a fully open travel guide. It was surprising how she knew her way down the steps even with that thing in her face. Konan was whining, "Terra, c'mon! Move that thing away from your face."

"I don't want to be laughed at, Konan. And just you wait until this damn thing ends. I'll kill you myself."

Nagato said, "But I'll have to protect her then, Terra."

Itachi was a bit uncomfortable with his tie and he kept picking at it. He told Nagato, "This little noose is gonna suffocate me."

Yahiko replied, "The price of attending formal stuff. You have to wear those things and not show any discomfort."

"Will ya quit it with the lecture already?" Kakashi berated.

Konan finally managed her to move the piece of paper away from herself. The boys were taken aback by her new appearance. She refused any make-up (as usual) but she did put on a bit of lip gloss. It made her rosy lips seem only more…kissable to them. The black sleeveless gown she had hugged her slender figure quite a bit, but it wasn't revealing. She let Konan straighten her naturally straight hair and it made her look like an anime figurine that'd just jumped out of a fashion show. What didn't fit her was the scowl on her face. She covered her face with her gloved hand and said, "I look so _girly_."

"You are a girl, you can't help it." Yahiko chastised.

Itachi protested, "Stop being so rude to her."

"Agreed." Kakashi added.

"The ride's waiting, you three superstars…so come on!"

All the while, Terra was furiously fidgeting with her cell phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm erasing every last detail of your bastard ototo from this thing. What else would I be doing?"

"You had _that much_ stuff 'bout him in your i5?"

Terra looked away, hiding the tears that were beginning to form. Itachi put an arm around her shoulders and said, "When we get back home, you'll decided whatever punishment I have to give him and I will make it a reality, 'kay?"

"Don't forget me, that bastard owes me one for making that scar on me." Kakashi patted her back.

Konan whispered to Yahiko and Nagato, "The girl may not look it, but she's devastated. Only they can truly see that."

They had quite a lot of their fans at the ball. Most girls were fawning over the boys and they were either directly or indirectly related to the elite guests. Many single boys asked Terra to dance but they enough to keep their hands in the proper positions or they would be killed by her other fans. That still didn't stop the countless number of people who were trying to take advantage of them.

"You're the sole girl in the team. Don't you feel a little lonely? I could make that go away…"

"You're a hunk who still doesn't have a girlfriend. I could _show_ you what a real girlfriend is like…"

And so continued the crap…

"It is an honor to have attended this ball, sir." The three said.

"No no, it's my honor to have such famous musicians here. Would you three mind playing something for us? Something…to fit the mood of the evening…?"

"Of course not, we'd love to play." Kakashi replied. He was the leader of the group anyways.

Terra asked, "Ware wa tooru kayou toori noberu kanaderu susumeru? Hanatsu tsukawasu okoru tsukuru tsukuri nasu."

_[Why don't we play Ave Maria? It is suitable for the mood…] well…according to my translator…_

They replied in their dulcet voices, "Yoi yaya kangaeru kangae."

_[Yes, that is a good idea.]_

The fangirls could merely watch the trio speak fluently in their foreign tongue that they did not understand.

Terra took hold of a violin but she couldn't since it was made for right-handed people. Itachi took the violin instead. Kakashi was on the cello while she accompanied them through the piano. It was a majestic sight. The trio had only played at a concert some time back and they were wild with the beat. Now, they were so graceful that the contrast was unbelievable. One of the fans commented, "To think that such calm spirits were wild in rock n' roll not a few hours ago…"

They received a loud applause that shook the entire area.

"Man…I'm tired of these heels. Thanks for lending them to me anyway, Konan." Terra said while going back.

"You three proved to be quite the contrast. You guys were wild ducks and now you people seem like the tamest of swans."

"We know that…"

After a while, Yahiko nudged Nagato and Konan. What they saw was such a cute sight that both Yahiko and Nagato had to restrain Konan from taking a photo. The trio was obviously tired and they'd fallen asleep in the limo itself. The three of them were leaning against one another, with the boys in either end and Terra in the middle. Anyone looking at them would call them high schoolers, not legal adults…although Kakashi was 27, Itachi 26 and Terra 19.

To think that none of them had dated a single person was weird because there was that celebrity world…where no one knew when who was dating who…and here they were, the most innocent bunch of adults you'd find anywhere. Well, at least they reached adulthood without losing 'it'.

When the limo reached the hotel, they just had to wake them up but Terra showed no signs of coming around. Itachi carried her bridal style and said, "We'll deal with her…but Konan, you should come along. She'll have to change her clothes and we don't want to do that."

"She'll have her heads if we do…" Kakashi commented.

Konan came along and told Nagato, "Take care. And take the keys."

The boys were outside in the huge what-cannot-be-called-a-balcony, and they were having a drink of wine.

"She's still going to freak when she wakes up."

"We'll just have to call Konan."

"What if she still doesn't believe us?"

Kakashi sighed and took a long sip, "We'll be dead for sure, then."

"Ever thought of going out? Considering the fans which are annoying us…"

"There's only one girl I want and you know that better than anyone else."

Both boys were pretty drunk by now and what said they was becoming weird.

"Trouble is I love the same girl."

"Then we're rivals competing for her affection? Impossible… I know I'm too old for her."

"What about me? I'm just a year less."

"7 years is lesser than 8."

"My parents had an age difference of 16 years and nobody gave a damn."

"That's coz you're an Uchiha. They have influence…"

"As if your line doesn't…it's a healthy rival of ours in business."

Kakashi held his glass out and said, "Cheers, dude…forget what I just said."

Itachi gently clicked his glass with Kakashi's and said, "Yeah…anyways, we should just see how fate goes…only time's gonna tell who she falls for."

"She's one of the main reasons I've reached my dream of surpassing my mother in music."

"Well then, she's what we hold dear…ne?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi yawned.

Cliffy! I hope guys liked it…but I'm not getting enough reviews…

Kakashi: So we are _serious_ lolicons?

Itachi: Can ya quit repeating that?

Kakashi: lower your voice, you'll wake Terra up.

Avenger: You two will get a huge yelling tomorrow morning. Coz, you let Konan change her clothes…oh dear must she be thinking.

Kakashi: (whispers with a flirtatious tone) Do you really want us to get killed that badly?

Itachi: 'Kashi, she's hyperventilating…

Avenger: Shut up! (Blushes)

Itachi: Why make an OC?

Kakashi: You could've easily become her yourself. That way, you get our affections.

Avenger: (sighs) Laters, and please R&R. The first song is "What about now" by Chris Daughtry and the second song is "Bad boy".


	4. Hollywood, vampires the usual

I was going to update sooner if you guys gave me more reviews… TT_TT

Kakashi: She's depressed.

Itachi: I can _see_ that aura coming off her.

Avenger: Shut it, you two…

Avenger: Guys…let's get on with the story.

Milady, the Queen of Grace

Chapter 4: **Hollywood, vampires, the usual**

The next morning was horrible…for the two men.

"Kakashi, Itachi, you better come here right now!" They heard her voice. It wasn't loud but it was enough to be heard across the floor.

"What?"

"Which one of you did this? I'm gonna kill that guy." She gestured herself, indicating her change of clothes.

Kakashi sighed, "Konan did that."

"Prove it."

Itachi found a note, in Konan's handwriting. He handed it to Terra who said, "Oh…you're lucky that you guys decided to be decent people or else, I'd have murdered you."

"Our flight's tonight…I mean at midnight. So let's have one last look 'round the city? 'Til be a long time before we can come to the same place again, y'know."

"True…"

"So do either of you know any good places around here?"

"You were the one who had her face stuck in a travel guide for God-knows-how long." Itachi commented.

"Did you even read that thing?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh…I did…but I don't know the exact location. It was all in Latin so….Ita-kun….you have to translate whatever I'm gonna say."

"Fine by me…"

"La Piazza San Marco... poi arriva la Galleria dell'Accademia, il famoso Museo d'arte ... il ponte di Rialto IL più antico ponte sul canal grande..."

Itachi translated in a bored tone, "The Piazza San Marco ... then arrive at the Galleria dell'Accademia, the famous art Museum ... the Rialto Bridge, the oldest bridge on the canal grande ..."

"I guess Italian sounds a hell lot like English then, ne?" Kakashi asked.

Terra replied, "But I still can't learn the language."

"I guessed there were more…"

"Lemme find the travel guide," She said, rummaging through the stuff, "Oh here it is."

She handed it to Itachi who replied, "You're right…it is all in Italian."

"It's much harder than Japanese." Terra commented.

"That's because that's your native tongue. But…surprisingly, you learnt how to speak fluent English in a matter of months."

"That's because I knew it from the start…it's just that I stopped learning it in the middle and that was when I didn't understand much of what you guys would say."

"You're telling us that _now_, after a decade?"

"You never asked."

"She's got a point, 'Kashi."

Kakashi let out a low growl, "Women can be so logical at times…"

"Well, are we gonna leave or not?" Itachi asked.

"I can't change in _front of_ you two, get out!" Terra replied, blushing, "And 'Kashi-kun, don't make him any more perverted than he is!"

"Why is it that women take so much time?" Kakashi asked.

"You're rubbing off on her. The habit of being late…I mean…"

"Oh so you're blaming me?" Kakashi taunted the guy.

"…"

"Well, how are we supposed to travel? This _is_ Venice, y'know." Terra suddenly came in between the two of them. Both the boys nearly jumped out of their skins but they managed to pull themselves together in time, with Terra laughing her head off, holding onto her stomach.

"You two will really be the death of me…" She spoke, in between laughs.

Both of them looked at their precious treasure in silence, but their eyes and their lips gave them away. One could only see the lone visible eye of Kakashi's but that alone was bubbling with pure love and affection. And Itachi…when a girl would look at him, they wouldn't be able to resist throwing themselves at him for that look in his eyes.

When Terra finally looked up, she asked, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You caught everyone's attention, laughing like that."

"Including ours…" The three managers of the SMS came in. Konan suddenly said, "Oh right, Terra…you have a request from one of Hollywood's most well-known agencies…they're…asking you to star as a lead heroine in one of their movies."

"Oh…" was all that came from Terra's mouth.

Nagato replied, "The same goes for the two of you. They're creating a remake of the Japanese film, 'Duty before Emotions' and they want the two of you in it as well…wow, what a coincidence…"

"So are y'all up for it? A week from now…" Yahiko replied.

"I'm in." Terra said, "It'll be fun…plus I know this director…he used to be childhood friend of mine and we attended the same music classes."

The boys had their decision made, "I'm in!"

"So you three should go sightseeing for now…but please be back for dinner before the flight. You know 'Kashi can't eat much when he's up in the air."

Kakashi growled.

HOURS LATER…

"The memory's almost full," Itachi said, "Yahiko, mind putting all of these photos into my laptop, otherwise we won't be able to take any more pictures."

"Sure thing."

They were dining at this extravagant restaurant, where they actually sold edible food.

"Hmph…Terra, you'll suffocate if you try taking that with chopsticks." Everyone laughed.

Terra rolled her eyes and said, "I won't. I'm perfectly fine taking this spaghetti with chopsticks and anyways, the fork would only cause a bigger mess, especially in clumsy hands like mine."

"Hoo hink," Kakashi swallowed a bite, "hat hose 'clumsy hands like yourself' will be able to play as well as you do."

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food." Terra snickered.

"Is anyone up for a drink?" Yahiko suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone said.

"So what'll you have?"

Nagato called in a waiter, "Excuse me, we'll have…well, what you guys want?"

Kakashi replied, "A bottle of sake will do."

"I'm up for a martini." Itachi replied, "No olives…"

"Champagne will do for the three of us." Yahiko gestured the three managers.

"And you, ma'am?" The waiter turned to Terra.

She paused and then replied, "A bottle of red wine's gonna do the trick…"

When the guy left to get their drinks, Itachi asked, "Since when do you drink red wine?"

"Since now…I just wanted to take it…it'll become some good practice."

"Practice?"

"Deidara-nii and I were close friends and he often dared me to drink stuff that resembled blood…and now….red wine's gonna be the best idea…"

"How long have you known the guy?"

"Since I was 4 and him 6...? Why?"

"He used to be a part of our gang in high school." Nagato replied.

"You mean the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked. Yahiko nodded.

"It still lives on…and I was part of it too." Itachi replied.

Kakashi laughed, "You guys have no idea how reckless he was back in his teens."

"Hey!" Itachi gave Kakashi a death glare.

Terra smirked, "As if looks could kill…"

A waitress was back with their drinks and handed them to their respective customers. Terra told Itachi, "You don't get the taste of a martini without the olives, you idiot."

"I just decided to try it without the fruit, vegetable…or whatever that is."

The waitress pulled the strand of her hair out of her face in a seductive way and said, "Can I get you anything else?"

"A…another bottle will do…" Terra slurred.

"How'd you down one bottle so fast?"

"I downed a bottle of…. real human blood within…. seconds so this isn't….a problem…" She said.

"Please don't listen to her order." Kakashi turned to the waitress, "She says weird things when she's drunk."

The waitress replied in a coquettish voice, "Ah yes…I can see that…"

Konan nudged Terra and this was enough to sober her up a bit. Terra apologized, "I'm sorry for…my earlier behavior…I was a little too drunk..."

The waitress asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Another martini and there should be olives this time."

"And I'll have a margarita this time." Kakashi replied.

"You three sure hold your alcohol well…though I might have to eat my words about Terra."

"I'll have a 'Strawberry Poison'." Terra replied.

Everyone stared at her. That drink was renowned all over the world to knock a fully-grown man out for a full twelve hours.

"Are you insane?" Itachi asked.

"Try me." She smirked at the waitress.

The waitress was back with the drink and everyone was staring at their table. A lot of heated whispers were going about.

"_Oh my god, it's the SMS and their team. But which one of them ordered that murderous drink?"_

"_Could be Tsukiyomi…no it could be Susanoo…"_

"_They're young, you can expect that."_

Terra smiled at the waitress and said, "Thanks."

"_What the- is Amaterasu serious?"_

"_She'll be knocked out within one sip."_

"_Or she could even down the entire thing."_

"_Let's wait and watch."_

Terra raised her glass and told her team, "Cheers, everyone. I'll wager that I won't go unconscious after this."

"Cheers."

She downed the whole thing. It felt like pure bliss when she tasted it but she suddenly felt a huge surge of drowsiness take over her.

"_She…she actually downed the whole thing!"_

"_And the girl claims to have negligible alcohol tolerance."_

"_Maybe she's just trying to test herself if she can really handle it."_

"_Wow…no one's ever stayed awake that long after finishing the whole thing."_

"_Well, a few did and now she'll be grouped with those few…"_

"_I'm a reporter…this'll make a juicy piece of news."_

Terra was perfectly fine for some reason. She got up and even kept herself steady, "Well, whadya know? I'm fine and anyways…it's another few hours till we check in at the airport. Shouldn't we go?"

"Yeah…"

…

A few hours into the flight and it was the third air sickness bag Terra puked her guts into.

"I'm fine…" She said.

"You drank that and you claim that you're fine."

"I just got a little drowsy, don't worry…I'm not gonna die or something."

….

"We're finally back." Terra replied, "But why do I only see night?"

"The time difference…"

"Oh…" She suddenly put a hand over her mouth, "I have to go to a washroom. Be back in five…"

She ran off to the nearest washroom and those guys commented, "She'll never heal, ne?"

"Well…alcohol isn't exactly one of her fields…"

Suddenly some people yelled, "Oh-mi-gosh, is that the SMS?"

Itachi groaned, "Oh no…"

"This has got to be the worst day of my life…" Kakashi said, "Because Terra ain't here to get us out of the crowd."

Suddenly Terra came up behind them, "Missed me? I heard you say my name."

The reporters were flocking them, "SMS, where were you all this time?"

Terra was the best one at handling reporters. She replied, "Venice and we've just arrived."

"You had a concert there?"

"Yes."

"Our latest researches show that you and the team were offered to act in a Hollywood movie."

"Yes, your researches are right. We _are_ accepting the offer."

"The entire trio?"

"Yes."

"We hear that you were close friends with the director, Deidara Hino."

"Yep, we attended the same music classes when we were little."

"Can you please describe…?"

"We were close friends, that's all. He's two years older than me and his parents were close to my mother. And now, if you excuse us…I believe we have an interview with someone, isn't that right, Yahiko?"

"Uh…Yes, T-ma'am."

Terra's confident voice was the main setback for the reporters. If she hesitated in anything, it would lead to a scandal. But her voice alone made them a little scared to ask her any too-private questions.

Terra had an air of aristocracy whenever she was around reporters but when she was with her friends, the contrast was unbelievable.

"You got 'em, girl." Kakashi said.

Terra laughed, "Well, 'Kashi-kun…if there's one thing I'm better at than you guys…it's handling reporters."

"The contrast is unbelievable…" Nagato chuckled.

"Well…the part about the interview was a lie but you shouldn't have hesitated Yahiko…those guys might find out."

"Well…I thought you'd ask Konan."

"You're the chief manager of SMS."

"Oh…"

"So you guys have quite a light schedule…until the shooting starts…"

"Yeah…"

ONE WEEK LATER

"Oh my god! It really is the SMS."

"Hi, Dei!" Terra exclaimed.

"T…Terra?" Deidara's eyes widened.

"What, ya don't recognize me? Or are you still too busy with your directing career to recognize an old friend- HEY!"

Deidara hugged the girl and lifted her up in the air, "Have any idea how much I've missed you? Idiot!"

"Oh so Mr. Director doesn't recognize me and then he calls me an 'idiot'…nice shot, Dei…but can you put me down now?"

Deidara replied, "Hisashiburi desu…Terra-chan." [Long time no see…]

"Oh right…how could I forget? Dei, meet the team."

She turned to look for any hidden reporters.

"It's just us." Deidara replied.

"Kakashi Hatake, leader of SMS and Itachi Uchiha, best singer. And our managers…Yahiko, Nagato and Konan."

"I know your managers." Deidara stated, "They were several years senior to me in high school."

As soon as introductions were over, Terra spoke, "Dei, in front of the staff and all…mind calling us by our stage names? They are a mouthful but we don't want our real names to be known."

"Sure, and I didn't want them to know anything about my little best friend anyways."

"Your hentai habits haven't disappeared, Dei." Terra laughed.

Itachi and Kakashi looked at Deidara with a sense of alarm at first but their alarm subsided.

Itachi said, "Deidara-san, if she shows any signs of nausea or dizziness, please tell us."

"No need to be so formal, Uchiha-san …but what's causing her to be so…weird? Is she drunk?"

"Two weeks ago, the night we left Venice, she downed a whole shot of Strawberry Poison…surprisingly…she didn't black out or anything. But she's vomiting every now and then."

"Well…I did vomit for quite a while after taking that drink…I understand…but for Terra not to be knocked out…it has to be on sheer willpower."

"We've known her for over a decade now…and…"

Dei completed the statement with a smirk, "You love her and don't want to see her hurt…just like me…"

"What?"

"I've known her for a much longer time than the two of you…but I can't compare to the amount of time she spends with you. And I'm younger than both of you anyways."

"She's way too lovable…to _not_ be loved. I know why she ran away…her father was the worst man I'd ever seen. I tried to stop him from hitting her myself…for which I ended up with these."

Deidara pulled the sleeves of his shirt up to show countless burn marks and many scars, "It's a good thing the bastard is in jail. I heard he even tried to defile her. And…most of all, I'm greatly obliged to you guys and your families, for raising her to be the woman she is now. It was her mother's dream to bring her into the showbiz industry and…you two made it come true."

"There's no need to thank us, she was a prodigy."

"Kakashi-san, there are many prodigies out there who are unknown only because no one is investing in their talent."

Deidara's eyes proved that he wasn't lying about a single thing he said.

…

"So I have to play as Lady Hanayome?" Terra exclaimed, "I mean…I memorized the lines for the first three scenes but still…the…"

"Yes…"

"And what of those kissing scenes with Ryuzaki and Raito?" Terra was giving Deidara her death glares.

"They're not kissing scenes, they're _almost_ kissing scenes. I knew you wouldn't pick kissing scenes. That's why I mellowed it out."

"But…they make me look like a slut…"

"C'mon, Ryuzaki and Raito are being played by Kakashi and Itachi…you don't have to worry…" He whispered.

Terra was beet-red.

"Amaterasu?" Someone called her. Terra turned round to see a make-up artist who said, "I believe it's time for us to get you dressed up for the first scene."

Terra nodded nervously.

The boys were already dressed in their samurai attire. Both were dressed in a black kimono with darker black hakama and zori. Itachi's hair fit a samurai's hairstyle, only that he had to tie it up higher than he normally did, with his jaw-length bangs framing his face. Nobody could make Kakashi remove his hidai ate, but then again it did give him a very 'samurai-ish' appearance. Not much could be done about his gravity-defying hair which wouldn't come down even after using half a bottle of gel. However, they brought it down just enough to make it seem more like that of a samurai. They carried katanas…as in real ones…that could cut and slice…

When Terra came out, everyone did a sharp uptake. She had forced to put on a wig but it made her look more feminine but at the same time, very brave as well. She had to put on a very elegant tomesode, which was something she had to put on for her meeting with her arranged husband.

The story was about a princess who ran away from the palace in order to escape an arranged marriage. She hid the fact that she was a woman and joined the samurai in training. There, she befriended two samurai who came to know of her gender, but hid it because they'd begun falling in love with her. The middle is bit sad…because the person she was arranged to marry poisoned her with a poison lathered sword. The two samurai went on to exact revenge on the guy but they became rogue shinobi because of that. They were soon captured and then sentenced to a life in jail…but their love for that girl was the only thing that kept them striving on. Suddenly during a war, they managed to escape prison on the condition that they would not 'betray' the army like that again. But when they did, they found out that Senna didn't die. What they saw a lookalike, from afar. She survived and she didn't marry, but she joined the army as an army doctor, masking her gender once more. Their old love was revived, but it drove them insane when she committed suicide because she was ALMOST defiled by someone… someone who was supposed to be a ghost of her past as a princess. The ending was kind of very sad…BUT…there a bit 'but' because this was going to be a remake of the movie which is claimed to be better than the old one. Dei was gonna edit the sad ending.

Deidara said, "Scene 1: Action!"

"**Hanayome-sama, your fiancé has arrived." The three samurai bowed down. **[this included Kakashi and Itachi.]

"**My what?" Terra exclaimed.**

"She's doing well…I'm surprised she didn't think of a career as an actress."

"She's only trying to make herself look modern!" hissed Ms. Sayuri, the person who played as Lady Hanayome in the original 'Duty before Emotions' twenty years ago.

"**Please don't raise your voice, Hanayome-sama."**

**Senna Hanayome thought to herself, maybe if I could get away from all this…I don't want to marry just yet…I want to learn the arts of the sword.**

…

"**Greetings, milady." Lord Yohan spoke.**

"**A pleasure to meet you, my lord." Senna spoke with a strained voice. It was perfect for the scene.**

**The scene continued, where Lord Yohan filled the silence with senseless chatter and Hanayome speaking only when she was spoken to.**

"Cut!" Deidara announced, "Te-Amaterasu that was amazing! You should've picked acting as your career. And you three boys look pretty good in samurai attire."

"Actually, I plan on doing so…because I'm beginning to enjoy this…I thought I couldn't act."

"Oh, come on! You can!"

"So…what are you planning on?"

"I'm going to film most of this in Japan. We'll be making arrangements to leave for it in a week's time."

"Oh…" Terra said. Japan was a place full of memories of her mother and she had moved to America soon after her mother's death. Illegally moved would be a better term…after a while, her brother's body was also moved to Japan where he was buried beside their mother…

A hand landed on Terra's shoulder. It was Deidara. He said, "We can go visit them, y'know. They're beside my ones…"

A smile formed on Terra's lips and her eyes were brimming with tears that were yet to be cried. She said, "Yeah…"

Both the boys turned to Terra when they heard this broken voice of hers. Terra was wiping her tears away and Deidara hugged her tightly and said, "I know how much you miss them."

Kakashi and Itachi both felt a surge of guilt inside of them. They'd known this girl for so long and yet they only knew this much about her past. They didn't know anything about her mother or her brother or how her life was when she was in Japan.

"So…it's in a week right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I got your confirmations, I immediately applied y'all for the visas."

"Oh…thanks…"

…

Terra began her interview with some reporters. She'd done a solo album and it was a hit.

"So, Terra-san…what inspired you to do such an album?"

"Well…I was travelling round the world and everywhere I saw people in love and here I am not in love…I just wrote something using that."

"What's your favorite color?"

"It changes…depending on my mood. Today it's lilac."

"Why did you join this industry? You graduated from MIT in chemical engineering and you had a huge career as a chemical engineer."

"I'm keeping that as a side thing if I ever fell in this industry. I have graduated when I was 17 anyways so I have a long career ahead of me…I love singing and dancing."

"Can you please describe your relationship with Tsukiyomi-san and Susanoo-san?"

"We've been close together for over a decade…what do you expect? An inseparable trio of friends, of course…"

"But…haven't you ever held affections towards either of them?"

"Don't really know…I've been around them so much that it's really hard to describe how I feel. I can say that I love both of them since they were the people who saved me from death."

"We found out that you were found almost dead in a river."

Terra remained unfazed, which was making it harder for those people who worked for the gossip mags. She smiled, "It was an accident and I didn't know how to swim."

"What of your parents?"

"My parents are not in this world anymore." She spoke with pain in her voice, "I would be obliged if you didn't rub salt on my wound." Terra had gotten so used to saying this half-lie that it seemed like the truth.

No one could say anything. They knew that losing someone's parents weren't something you could use as a scandal.

"Then how'd you-?"

"I was playing with some of my friends. In that game of blind-hide-and-seek, I fell off a cliff and right into a river. I can still remember the fall."

The reporters were running out of questions to use as ways to find out her weak points. They were even surprised that she shared so much with them unfazed. Plus it was all being recorded and no one could think that she would be able to lie under so much pressure.

But they were wrong. She knew how to handle pressure.

"You haven't entered the acting industry ever since you joined showbiz. Why now?"

"I've decided that if this one makes a big hit, I'll enter the acting industry as well."

"How can you manage such a hectic schedule? Music rehearsals, shooting, interviews, and concerts and so on…how doesn't your voice go out?"

"I exercise, eat healthily, get more or less enough sleep and I don't smoke or take drugs."

"But some fans claim to have seen you drinking…is that true?"

"And is that a problem? I occasionally drink to stop the stress from getting to my head." The reporters' eyes lit up and the first part of her sentence but the light died as she continued.

"You've been asked to join countless modeling agencies. Why do you keep refusing?"

"Personally, I don't have the body for modeling…plus once I get married and settle down…having kids is going to come in the way."

"But you're still 19…"

"That's the problem…if I go make it big in the modeling industry...well, y'know if I have a kid later, it'll just get in the way of my life."

"Then…when do you plan to settle down?"

"I was hoping to settle down when I'm 20…22…but I don't have the right guy for that so…I guess later." Some guys raised their hopes up. Lots of guys were actually watching this interview.  
>"But there are lots of guys who want to date you-"<p>

"For my fame and my name…not for who I am…I want a guy who can see me as anything other than a famous celebrity."

"Oh…" Lots of guys lost their hopes.

"Then what is your type of guy?"

"Someone who's lively…well not exactly lively…someone who knows how to cheer me up…know what I'm trying to say without me saying it, fun to be with, kind, caring, someone who wouldn't give a damn about my tomboyish persona, someone who'd see me as someone he'd want to spend his life with…_not a casual fling just for my looks or body_."

"You emphasize on persona…whatabout looks?"

"Looks don't determine who you are. I know a lot of people with good looks but horrifying personalities."

"Yeah but for someone with looks like yours…?"

"It's not like I don't want good looks…it's just that I put persona before looks. Who could refuse a guy with good persona and awesome looks? I am a girl y'know…"

…

"Man, that interview was tiring…" She entered the condo with a huge sigh.

She found the two stuck in front of the TV…their eyes glued to the TV. They were watching the interview.

She silently got in and then came up behind them and watched their every move.

"_So, Terra-san…what inspired you to do such an album?"_

"_Well…I was travelling round the world and everywhere I saw people in love and here I am not in love…I just wrote something using that."_

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_It changes…depending on my mood. Today it's lilac."_

"Liar, you're wearing black and sapphire blue today."

"_Why did you join this industry? You graduated from MIT in chemical engineering and you had a huge career as a chemical engineer."_

"_I'm keeping that as a side thing if I ever fell in this industry. I have graduated when I was 17 anyways so I have a long career ahead of me…I love singing and dancing."_

"_Can you please describe your relationship with Tsukiyomi-san and Susanoo-san?"_

"What the-"

"Ssh…"

"_We've been close together for over a decade…what do you expect? An inseparable trio of friends, of course…"_

"_But…haven't you ever held affections towards either of them?"_

"_Don't really know…I've been around them so much that it's really hard to describe how I feel. I can say that I love both of them since they were the people who saved me from death."_

"Tch…"

"_We found out that you were found almost dead in a river."_

"Are they insane? Asking her question like that-"

"_It was an accident and I didn't know how to swim."_

"_What of your parents?"_

"_My parents are not in this world anymore." She spoke with pain in her voice, "I would be obliged if you didn't rub salt on my wound."_

"I've gotta learn how to lie from her. She's not even trembling."

"_Then how'd you-?"_

"_I was playing with some my friends. In that game of blind-hide-and-seek, I fell off a cliff and right into a river. I can still remember the fall."_

"That does it."

"_You haven't entered the acting industry ever since you joined showbiz. Why now?"_

"_I've decided that if this one makes a big hit, I'll enter the acting industry as well."_

"_How can you manage such a hectic schedule? Music rehearsals, shooting, interviews, and concerts and so on…how doesn't your voice go out?"_

"_I exercise, eat healthily, get more or less enough sleep and I don't smoke or take drugs."_

"But you drink…"

"_But some fans claim to have seen you drinking…is that true?"_

"_And is that a problem? I occasionally drink to stop the stress from getting to my head." The reporters' eyes lit up and the first part of her sentence but the light died as she continued._

"_You've been asked to join countless modeling agencies. Why do you keep refusing?"_

"_Personally, I don't have the body for modeling…plus once I get married and settle down…having kids is going to come in the way."_

"_But you're still 19…"_

"_That's the problem…if I go make it big in the modeling industry...well, y'know if I have a kid later, it'll just get in the way of my life."_

"_Then…when do you plan to settle down?"_

"_I was hoping to settle down when I'm 20…22…but I don't have the right guy for that so…I guess later."_

"Hn…"_  
>"But there are lots of guys who want to date you-"<em>

"_For my fame and my name…not for who I am…I want a guy who can see me as anything other than a famous celebrity."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Then what is your type of guy?"_

"_Someone who's lively…well not exactly lively…someone who knows how to cheer me up…know what I'm trying to say without me saying it, fun to be with, kind, caring, someone who wouldn't give a damn about my tomboyish persona, someone who'd see me as someone he'd want to spend his life with…not a casual fling just for my looks or body."_

"_You emphasize on persona…whatabout looks?"_

"_Looks don't determine who you are. I know a lot of people with good looks but horrifying personalities."_

"_Yeah but for someone with looks like yours…?"_

"_It's not like I don't want good looks…it's just that I put persona before looks. Who could refuse a guy with good persona and awesome looks? I am a girl y'know…"_

"Tch…long interview…it's funny how our Terra can actually keep her cool when she's answering stuff like that."

"Ahem." Terra cleared her throat.

"What the- Terra, when did you get here?" Kakashi exclaimed. He didn't have his hidai ate on, which made his face all the more worth watching.

"If I remember, I came in here just in time to watch my entire interview."

"Shit…" Itachi swore.

"I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you two gay?"

"What the fuck are talking about?"

"Are you nuts?"

"No…you called me 'our Terra'…and it sounds like you both are my parents or something."

"We're not gay."

"Then why aren't you dating?"

"We both love the same girl!" They spit it out.

"What-?" Terra asked.

"For a prodigy…you can be really dense at times…" Itachi sighed.

"Well both of you are closer to your thirties than twenties. Think about settling down."

"Trust us…we've got a long time ahead of us."

"You're vampires?"

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"Seriously?" Terra asked.

Both their eyes widened and then they played it cool, "We were just kidding."

Terra replied, "Well, anyhoo…I'm off to change."

When she was out of earshot, Itachi growled at Kakashi, "How could you just let the damned thing out of you?"

"It slipped!"

"Yeah…if we didn't think of something, she'd have found out!"

"No one can believe such a story."

"Well, you know the Uchihas, Hatake and the few other pureblood families of vampires are all located only in Japan, US."

"This is really impossible…" Kakashi said, "We can't have her finding out…not after such a long time."

"You know _that_ person. The one who can see the red threads of fate; she can be of great use if you could just find out who Terra's destined to be with." Itachi suggested.

"Future's not set in stone, idiot." Kakashi hit him on the back of his head.

"Good point…" Itachi said, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"And there's no way I'm going back to that old hag again." Kakashi replied.

"Funny how we've kept it hidden for so long…and we're slipping up now."

"Itachi…how many lifetimes are we going to see when she only sees one?"

"Turn her?"

"Are you serious? She'd hate it."

"But you know neither one of us would keep calm the moment she closed her eyes and left this world."

"She's born human…let a human stay with the humans."

"And we're….vampire purebloods…"

"Hn…the Hatake line has always had a fondness for human women. My mother was human…so she didn't live long after I was born you idiot. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I forget and the same goes for my line. I'm half-human and so are you…well don't worry, she'll pull through."

"Hn."

"You sound like an idiot when you try to copy me."

"Guys! Who's up for pizza?"

"We sure are." The boys went back into their normal behaviors.

"Well, I got quite a lot, since I expected you two to be hungry."

"Itachi… capricciosa and Kakashi…calzone …man you two sure can eat."

"Whatabout you?"

"I'm just up for a dose of cappuccino." She yawned, "I need some caffeine in my system."

The boys said, "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. "Terra yawned.

"You're pretty sleepy."

She sighed, "I was watching Paranormal Activity last night."

"Quite the scare?"

"Not as scary as the frights the two of you give me."

Terra went on to make a large mug of cappuccino but she added so much extra creamer that it made it seem more like a paste than a drink. She took a teaspoon and sleepily sat down at the table. She said, "Man…those reporters just won't give me a break. I can't even step inside a restaurant without them driving me insane."

"You're good at handling them."

"Everyone's patience has a limit."

"Considering how far you've gone….I'd say you have a patience of a saint but the death glare of a devil."

Terra ignored the comment and spooned some of the 'cappuccino paste' into her mouth.

"So much caffeine isn't good for you."

"I exercise a lot."

"Hey Terra."

"What-oomph!" She stopped as Itachi playfully put a pizza slice into her mouth.

She chewed part of it off and swallowed it before she said, "Watch it! You almost choked me."

"You like pizzas."

"Yeah so what?"

"Then you should eat something. You've become a skeleton in the past few days."

Terra bit onto the rest of the pizza slice and said, "You two really don't play fair."

"Did we ever claim that we did?" Kakashi smirked.

It was quite a while before Terra finished that slice. Kakashi said, "You're eating another one from mine because you didn't eat dinner last night."

"What? No way am I gonna do that!"

"You eat or we're telling everyone your real name."

"Who said I can't tell them yours?"

"We have our fake IDs and passports ready."

"Oh geez…"

Kakashi smirked and said, "Open your mouth."

"Don't stuff the entire thing in."

Terra bit onto that one and said, "I'm going out on a ride after this. You people really know how to fill my stomach to the point that it's bursting."

"We do no such thing and anyways, boys eat a lot more than girls so we're not really good judges."

Terra finished up and went upstairs again to change into a short-sleeved black top and a pair of matching shorts with roller blades.

"Rollerblading?"

"You guys forgot that there's a rink nearby."

"Wait for us!"

Terra bladed her way out the house with her bag in her hand. She was waiting at the while the boys hastily went upstairs, got their blades and came out.

Terra challenged, "Race to the rink?"

"You're the lightest and you've been doing this for a quite while longer than us."

"I lack stamina."

"Well said….so…on your mark…gets set… and go!"

The three of them made their way towards the rink and when they appeared at the rink, a bunch of their friends appeared and said, "So you three are back!"

"Hi Nami!" Terra exclaimed.

"Well, you three are just in time for the challenge. Some guys came up and said that they wanted to challenge you. You guys have to show off stunts and dance while blading…and they claim to be better than your team and the other three top teams here."

"They managed to equal the other three but they want to see if you guys can overpower those six."

"So it's six against three. Wow…"

Terra made her way into the huge arena and said, "The boys who challenged us. Who are they?"

"It's us and we never knew the 'Queen of Grace' would so…delicious…and sexy at that." One of the guys said, standing up. He stroked her cheek but she slapped the hand away.

"Touch her like that one more time if you have a death wish." The two boys spoke. They had an aura of killing intent around them; making the atmosphere intense enough to be suffocating. It wasn't emotional…Terra could actually feel the tension in the air…as in literally _feel_ it. It made them look less human but more…forget it. She told herself, _I'm just imagining things._

"Well…even with that killer aura of yours….the challenge is still on."

…

"Start!"

The six boys did theirs and they earned a total of 93%. They performed stunts but all of it was kind of mechanical because there was no elegance to it. Probably because they didn't have any girls on their team…XD

Terra performed tricks with the grace and elegance of an angel and her slender figure just emphasized on it even more. The boys followed suits and their stunts were so dangerous that any first timer trying those would end up with his entire skeletal system crushed.

They scored a 97%. They lost three percent because the boys didn't have the same elegance as Terra.

"So? You wanna rematch?" Terra's confident and scary voice made the gang tremble. She smiled, "Oh well…anyways… you guys seem like you need a good beating up." She cracked her knuckles.

"We're sorry we underestimated you." They bowed and made a run for it.

…

Well…it was a chapter featuring the daily lives of the prodigal SMS!

Kakashi: Not of three of us are prodigies.

Avenger: You're a prodigy in sports and music, Itachi's a whiz kid at linguistics and music while Terra's…

Itachi: A phenomenon at almost everything she does.

Terra: No!

Avenger: Somehow…I just like the sound of that… I just wish I had Terra's brain… I'd be famous in the showbiz industry. It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid…but I guess my parents don't want that and I have to stick to my next best thing… engineering…

Kakashi: Anyways…readers please don't bask in that mad girl's sadistic light…it'll corrupt y'all. Well, later! R&R too…

Avenger: Hey I need votes. I'm going to take votes up until chapter 7. Who do you want Terra to end up with? Kakashi or Itachi…?


	5. Truth and Reunions

I'm here with chapter 5. I hope y'all like it…but the depressing thing is that I'm not getting any reviews… anyways… Lemme leave it to the others.

Terra: This is a boring chapter because there are no votes as to who I'm supposed to be-

Avenger: Shut it! Don't let the two idiots know that!

Kakashi: Did someone just refer to us as idiots?

Avenger: [jumps three feet into the air] don't sneak up on me!

Itachi: Oh well…on with the story.

Milady, the Queen of Grace

Chapter 5: Truth and Reunions

"It's… changed a lot since then...back then…when I was 3." Terra smiled.

"We'll have to make sure that we visit that place, 'kay?" Deidara added. Terra nodded and proceeded to talk to the other two boys.

"Oi, Kakashi…stop reading that book and try to socialize for once."

"It's a book on…well…some stuff," He stated, "Not Icha-Icha…"

"Lemme see that." She grabbed the old leather-bound book and turned back to the first page.

On the very first page, it was written.

_Since the beginning of the world, people have been divided into several races: humans, angels, demons, vampires. The angels were of light, while demons were of the underworld while the vampires were 'unknown creatures' in a human form and they were not opposed because of their irresistible beauty. _

_The vampires were divided into four other forms: purebloods, nobles, normal and lunatics. The purebloods were those with the purest of blood amongst vampires and there were only a handful number of times when their offspring were half-human. Nobles were the ones whose offspring were permanently one quarter-human. This was done by angels to prevent the darkness to rule. The human blood that runs through the vampire's veins make them more human…that is, it brings more light to their aura of darkness. Normal vampires were those of no noble clan and they were half-human no matter how much blood of pureblood vampires you mixed with theirs. Lunatics were ex-human vampires. That means the vampires that were not born as vampires. These things may have the largest amount of human blood but they were closer to demons than any of the purebloods themselves. These things craved the blood of humans and were willing to kill for it. _

_It was the duty of angels and other vampires to eliminate these things. The angels trusted the purebloods but not enough to let them mix with the humans that easily. However, two clans of the purebloods have, over the centuries, gained a little bit more trust than the other pureblood lines. The other pureblood lines have a weird belief that they must not mix their 'pure vampire blood' with that of the human blood. These two clans are the exception. In both lines, the sons have always had a fondness for human females, although it is forbidden by the council of vampire elders, and the names of these two clans are-_

Snatch! Kakashi snatched the book back from Terra. He smirked, "Now who's the one with their nose stuck in the book?"

He didn't have his mask and one he had such a childish look on his face that everyone started laughing out loud. Suddenly someone spoke up, "I swear that's Tsukiyomi's voice!"

"Oh dear…" Kakashi put his hidai ate back up.

Some people came up to them and said, "Wow, it _is_ the SMS!"

Now these people were speaking in fluent Japanese so the trio didn't have a problem understanding. Terra said, "Hello."

"Hello, SMS! Are you three travelling to Japan? Oh my god! Are you _the_ Deidara Hino?"

"Yes…" Deidara was trying to stop himself from yawning.

"Um…can take a picture with you people?" One of the girls asked, "I mean…all of you people." This area of the plane had much more space than normal ones and they said, "Sure."

The trio was always together, this time Deidara beside Terra. The three girls took turns in taking a photo and then asked a hostess to take the picture of all three of them together."

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" The three girls bowed.

"You're welcome."

"C-can we have your autographs? We love your songs…"

"Sure thing."

As they signed the autograph books, Terra asked, "So you girls native Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, has the new Bleach game been released yet?"

Kakashi and Itachi thought she'd lost it. She was a hopeless otaku for anime and anything alike. They said, "Yeah! It has."

"Cool…" was all that Terra said.

"Are you three…going to star in a movie?"

"The remake of 'Duty before Emotions'…but it's being renamed as 'Samurai Senna' instead." Deidara answered.

"Cool!" The girls squealed.

"I am so making you edit the script." Terra muttered.

"Well, it is gonna be a while so yeah, you can edit it." Deidara spoke in a low whisper.

"Who are you starring as, Amaterasu-san?"

"It's a secret." Terra smirked, "We can't tell everyone everything. It'll spoil the surprise."

…

"Finally…that long flight's over." Kakashi stretched his arms out.

"Well, I've told the other people that we've booked the entire Hilton hotel. We'll leave tonight for the main place where we'll shoot scene 2 and 3." Deidara said.

There was a huge crowd around all of them. They were yelling for autographs from SMS and _the_ Deidara Hino, one of the most famous directors in Hollywood, having acted in a few hit films himself.

Later… at night

"Well, Terra…the make-up artist is going to be behind that 'bush' into which you'll fall and she'll just put a few marks on your face."

Terra nodded.

"Action!"

**Senna grabbed a few of her MOST precious necessities and belongings, some money, clothes belonging to one of her bodyguards, who were her age. She changed from her elegant kimono into a shorter kimono and hakama that was easy to travel in.**

"**Hanayome-sama, the coast is clear." Her lady-in-waiting spoke. Her lady-in-waiting was her most trusted person; she would not breathe a word to Senna's father.**

**Senna's raven black hair was cut to an inch above her shoulders. She said, "Tell them that you were knocked unconscious by someone who came to kidnap me."**

**The young girl nodded. Senna jumped out of the window and landed in a hawthorn bush. **[In that very moment, the make-up artist dabbed the make-up 'cuts' on her]

"**Ow!"**

**Senna got out of the bush, took the bag around her back and ran towards the forest. She ran into two samurai, namely, Ryuzaki and Raito.**

"**Who goes there?" Ryuzaki's deep, dulcet voice echoed through the area.**

"**I… am a mere 15 year old boy. I have lost my way, sire." Senna spoke in her false voice.**

"**How do I trust you?" Raito asked.**

"**You can kill me if you want. I have no fear of death because I know I do not lie to you." Senna's voice was overpowering.**

"**What is your name, boy?"**

"**Se…Suzaku. My name is Suzaku." Suzaku was the name of her late older brother.**

"**Which clan do you hail from?"**

"**Ha- I am a child without parents. I was raised by humble villagers who took me in."**

"**Why have you come here?"**

"**I wish to become a samurai. I wish to learn the arts of the sword. This sword belongs to my father who I have never met. It is my most valued possession."**

**Narrator: Indeed that was her most valued possession; it was the gift she received from her mother on her thirteenth birthday.**

"**Do we have your permission to observe the sword in moonlight? That way we will know whether it belonged to a samurai or not…"**

**Senna sat on one knee and presented the sword to the two samurai. They took the long sword out of its sheath and realized how sharp the blade was. It was well-taken care of and it bore the crest of the samurai, the kanji for 'Duty before Self'.**

"**So you do speak the truth…"**

"**Sire, I wish to join the samurai… is it possible for a lowly boy like me to learn the arts of the sword?"**

"**First…we must see how talented you truly are."**

**Senna asked, "Two highly talented samurai against a novice with almost no knowledge of fighting?"**

**Raito spoke up, "No, you will go against me. Ryuzaki will be the referee of our match. If we apply my true strength, it will be unfair on you. All you have to do is land three cuts on me."**

"**If you are hurt…"**

"**Did I ask you to speak?"**

"**No, sire…" Senna bowed down. She thought to herself, **_so the samurai behave like this with lower class people…but anyways…samurai are samurai. They have their own pride, so it means that they can show it to those below them. Well, I just hope I still remember the tricks I learnt from Mother…_

"**What are you gawking at, boy?"**

"**N-Nothing, sire."**

"**So…we start." Ryuzaki spoke.**

**Senna's grip on her sword tightened. Both of them charged at the same time and one could see the sparks where the metal blades collided. After a while, Senna managed to land a cut on each of Raito's forearms. She was out of breath and she had lots of minor cuts over her body.**

"**Hah…huh…hah…huh…" Senna panted.**

**Raito smirked, "You are a mystery. You claim to be a novice and here you are using some of the deadliest and most secretive tricks of us samurai."**

"**I was taught a bit, but that master was killed by her husband."**

"**A **_**woman**_** taught you those?" Ryuzaki laughed.**

"**Yes," Senna proudly spoke, "I am honored that I was under the apprenticeship of that master."**

"**Foolish boy, do you even know what honor is?" Raito spoke, "Now let us see how you land another cut on me."**

**Senna's eyes became confident at that moment, "Gladly, sire…"**

**This time however, Raito did not play fair. He used all his strength.**

"**Sire, you said that you would make the game fair!" Senna spoke, dodging his attacks.**

"**Indeed I have but there is a saying, 'All is fair in love and war.'"**

"**Tch…"**

**Raito charged when Senna used her right hand to stop the sword. Using her left hand she landed a 'cut' on Raito's cheek. Blood seeped out of her right hand as she winced in pain.**

"**I'm impressed." Ryuzaki smirked, "He used the 'Last resort' defense mode."**

**Senna said, "Am I …?"**

"**Yes, we will take you to the base. We are looking for recruits anyways."**

"**Um…sire… I did not quite catch your names."**

"**My name is Raito Namikaze; I am 21 years of age."**

"**My name is Ryuzaki Senju; I am 23 years of age."**

"**A-a…"**

"**Do not stutter. That is not the way of the samurai."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Now come along. We need to get that wound sealed first. Ryuzaki, I believe you had some medicine with you."**

"**Yes. Here it is…"**

"**Sit down."**

**Senna sat down on a rock. Raito dabbed medicine on the cut and sealed it with strip bandages. Senna winced in pain but not one sound came out.**

"**Now come along, we expect to reach base by daybreak."**

"Cut!" Deidara announced, "Oh wow…I was so mesmerized by your act that I didn't even feel the need to NG it."

"I got fake blood goop all over that hand. It was disgusting…." Terra sighed.

"It may have been a long time since I graduated high school but my kendo skills haven't diminished." Itachi smirked.

"Hn…" Terra groaned.

"This fake skin is hard to peel off." Itachi whined.

"Don't be such a baby, Mr. Samurai." Terra taunted.

"Sh-shut up!" Itachi stuttered. It was a good thing that it was night time…or else anyone would've seen his flustered face.

"I thought stuttering was not the way of the samurai."

"Do you two realize this is on camera?" Kakashi was rubbing his temple, to show that he was embarrassed.

"What the-" Terra started. She turned to the cameraman who raised a thumbs-up.

"Hey!"

"Cut!" Deidara said, "And I mean it this time."

He turned to the actors, "I got three camera-men on all of the actors. You three…are really another thing altogether."

"Dei, I think I have to _knock _sense into you." Terra cracked her knuckles.

"Oh no you don't, Tomboy." Deidara replied, "Hey, you…want to go visit them?"

Terra's smile faded, "Y-yeah…wait up. I'm coming in ten. Let me get this make-up off my face."

She came out, without her make-up, changed into a T-shirt and jeans. She said, "Is there any good florist's place here?"

"I'll drive you there."

"Y-you guys…can go along. We'll catch up later. Right now…there's a place where I need to go to…"

The two boys exchanged glances and they replied, "Well…then….go."

When those two left, Kakashi said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, let's follow them."

"I need to know why she suddenly stopped smiling like that…"

…

Both friends were standing before those graves. Terra brought forget-me-nots for her mother; and edelweiss for her brother. Dei brought purple hyacinths for his family. And two young vampires were listening to their entire conversation.

"Did you know, Dei…purple hyacinths stand for 'begging for forgiveness' … should've brought something else."

"I brought them for that very sole purpose. It was… my fault that they were murdered."

"It's mine… that bastard and your father both wanted revenge and they did it to… your family. I'm sorry…"

"Suzuki saved me from a nasty death. Don't apologize…it's their fault…"

"But…"

"Edelweiss stand for courage… it's befitting of Suzuki… he defended us till the end."

"To the very end…" Terra's voice was becoming broken.

"I may have been very young when Mama died but her face, voice… it's all still burnt into my mind."

"Your mother was always really awesome… she always stopped the other boys from kindergarten from bullying me, when my mother was unable to do that…"

"Your mom was ill… it's not her fault."

"Dad blamed it on me." They both said it at the time.

"Dad thought that my mom became ill because of giving birth to me… and since I resembled her so much… he hated me even more."

"It's a similar case for me. He wanted a daughter because the two others before me were sons. He hated me. Ma always stopped him from beating me and she'd take the beatings herself. That was when your mother interfered by calling the police…"

"And my dad beat my mom… but she silently pulled through…"

"My mom always loved my art…she even had a room made especially for me so that I could make it into my studio. It all changed after they all were killed. Everything was burnt…including that portrait of mother that I made. It was my best work ever because I made it perfect down to the last detail…"

Terra rested her head on Deidara's shoulders and said, "So…"

Deidara hugged her and said, "This is the first time ever since that funeral that I've come here…but the gravestones are kept in well shape."

"I used to come here every day until he nearly burnt my arms with his cigarettes. Suzuki-nii called a doctor and got them healed in time to prevent any deep scars from remaining."

"I know what it feels like. Both Hidan and Kakuzu-nii tried to protect me from dad but they stopped interfering because they were afraid of him."

The two immortal vampires were shocked after hearing the whole story…what they knew wasn't even half of what they just heard. Their movements gave them away. Deidara stepped in front of Terra and said, "Who's there?"

The two vampires stepped out and said, "We didn't mean to scare you."

"Ita-kun…'Kashi-kun…what the heck are the two of you doing here?" Terra's voice was clearly broken and she hid behind Deidara to prevent them from seeing her tear-stained face. The boys exchanged worried looks and told Deidara, "We… heard."

"So you think eavesdropping on two people like that is nice?" Terra asked.

Deidara tried to calm her down, "Terra, they were probably just curious."

"But that still doesn't give them the right to listen to my entire life story like that!"

"They heard mine as well but I know I can trust the two purebloods enough to keep the secret…secret."

"Who told you-?"

"Why did you just refer to them as 'purebloods', Dei?"

"They're pure at heart and I know they didn't have any ill intentions," Deidara flashed the boys a knowing look, "So the term slipped out."

"It's getting late; you guys have the whole of tomorrow… I mean the whole of today to go 'round sightseeing." Deidara said.

…

"She's at the onsen…" Itachi said.

Kakashi turned to Deidara, "Now tell us how you people know that we're purebloods."

"Look at my surname." Deidara replied.

"Hold it…he's right. I never really looked at your surname, Deidara _Hino_." Itachi replied.

"Hino _is_ one of the pureblood clans, Kakashi." Deidara sighed, "In case you didn't know that…"

"How could she hide so much from us?" Kakashi demanded.

Deidara's answer was muted by a loud slam of a sliding door. It was one of the casts, Yuri Sayume and she was in a yukata. She said, "Some of the other girls are caught up in there. I had to come for help!"

The three men ran inside, regardless of the consequences.

Four boys surrounded Terra. The middle one stroked Terra's cheek, "Wet hair… and a yukata…it's erotic… you know that, girl?"

The three guys stopped them from going any further. Deidara caught the middle guy's hand and said, "Touch her one more time like that and I won't hesitate to break your bones."

The guy said, "Oh well, are you her boyfriend?"

"No, but I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Who said we were going to hurt her?"

"Yeah, we were just going to have some fun."

Itachi shot his prisoner a death glare, "Fun? I'll show you some fun."

Itachi lifted the guy up in the air and threw him aside with ease. Nothing was broken, though…

"You wanna fight?"

"Try us." The three guys formed a triangle around Terra and said, "We're up for an adrenaline rush."

Yuri called the security and they were coming soon. The three of 'em didn't really do any fighting; they were just restraining the ones they had a hold on. The fourth one caught Terra by surprise from behind and said, "You three let my buds go or I'll slit this knife across the bitch's throat."

They attracted a lot of attention. "Don't you even dare…?"

The guy used the knife to cut a short trail on her neck. She cried out in pain but that wasn't the main problem. The main problem was that the smell of her blood filled the air and those three vampires were thirsty. They knew that the smell of the blood of the woman they loved would turn their eyes red. They moved at inhuman speed and caught the guy before anyone could react. Within a second, he was pinned down to the ground and that was the very moment the security came.

"Sirs? We're here to help."

"This guy tried to kill her." Kakashi spat.

Once those boys were taken away, everyone refused to go near them because they knew the girl, as in Terra, needed medical help. Deidara and Kakashi left because they knew they couldn't control their thirst. Itachi stayed back and helped Terra get medical help. He insisted on doing it himself.

"Th-thanks for everything back there…I would've been killed otherwise…"

"No problem." Itachi was beginning lose control. He never got more than a whiff of Terra's blood and suddenly being exposed to such a large amount was playing with his restraint. And the blood was flowing freely.

He held his breath but one could hold it for only this long.

"You okay, Itachi? You seem… kinda dazed. You can't stand the sight of blood?"

What happened next was beyond his control.

Terra POV

I saw him become uncomfortable as he came closer. I thought that it was probably just a phobia of blood. I asked, "You okay, Itachi? You seem… kinda dazed. You can't stand the sight of blood?"

He replied, "Only the sight of yours, Terra…"

Worry turned into fear when I saw his eyes turn red. I asked, "I-Itachi… wh-what's up with your eyes?"

The look on his face was devoid of anything that would remind me of Itachi. It was cold, harsh and…something told me he _liked_ the sight of my blood. He came closer and said, "Don't worry…it won't hurt."

I moved back and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm just going taste you…" He replied, revealing fangs.

A lump formed on my throat. Something told me that if I screamed I'd be dead. I said, "Itachi…snap out of it…"

He suddenly came in front of me in a flash. He held me closer towards him and suddenly I felt his warm breath against my neck. I was tongue-tied. At first, the tips of his fangs touched my skin, but when they broke it…that was when I felt pain.

His tongue lapped up a warm liquid that was my blood. I could even _smell_ the blood myself. I was trembling and I didn't know what to do. A million thoughts ran through my mind before I could pin any down with words.

I didn't know why but I held onto him. I held onto to him with my life. Tears were beginning to fall, "Itachi…"

"Itachi…please stop." The tears were falling down my cheeks.

He suddenly recoiled and moved back; only so because my arms were still holding onto him. One hand went up to my neck, where I felt two tiny punctures where his fangs broke my skin. I stammered, "I-Ita-kun…you're….you're a vampire?"

He wiped the blood off his lips and suddenly his eyes faded back to his original color and it was like he was waking up from a deep sleep. His eyes widened and he said, "What the…what have I done?"

I was trembling. He reached out to touch my cheek and I recoiled in fear. He said, "Terra….Terra, I'm sorry…please forgive me."

"You're… a vampire?"

He nodded. I asked, "So…so Deidara knew and Kakashi's a vampire too and that book…I was reading it...It all-"

"Yes Terra. It's all true."

My hand was still on the wound, from which blood was flowing freely. He leaned towards me and I knew I couldn't move backwards because of the wall behind me. He said, "I'm not going to hurt you this time…this is just to seal the wound."

His soft lips touched my skin and I felt my cheeks warm up. His tongue lapped up the remaining blood and he said, "Your…yukata's a bit stained with blood…but no one can see it because it's black…"

I wiped the rest of the blood away from his lips and said, "Does Kakashi know?"

He nodded. I said, "D…Why didn't you guys tell me? I mean… all these years…"

"For the same reason why you hid your real childhood from us; we thought you'd hate us…"

Itachi POV

For some strange reason, she laughed. She said, "Idiot…why would I hate you?"

"You have no idea of what we are. We're monsters in human form…"

"Silly…if you just told me…I wouldn't have to learn about it…like this…"

"Terra…" was all I could bring out of my mouth.

She looked up. Her face was stained with tears, meaning I'd hurt her. I held her tight in my arms and said, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I-It's alright…n-no harm done." She was trying to keep up a straight face, "I have to ask Kakashi to lend me that book. I want to know more."

I opened my mouth to answer and that was when the door slammed open.

Kakashi said, "You didn't seal the wound yet?"

He grabbed me by the collar, "Why did we suddenly smell a larger amount of Terra's blood?"

He rammed me against the wall…I didn't feel any anger because I would've done the same. Suddenly Terra came in and said, "Kakashi! Don't hurt him!"

He turned to Terra and his eyes widened as he saw the stain on her yukata. He was a vampire, why wouldn't he notice?

He turned to me and punched me hard on the face, "You bit her? Do you realize what you just did?"

"Kakashi, it's my fault!"

It wasn't me saying that. No, it was _Terra_ saying that. She said, "I'm at fault because my blood was out in the air. He just couldn't control it."

Kakashi growled at me, "You idiot…"

Terra laid a hand on the arm that Kakashi was using to pin me to the wall. She said, "It's okay…I'm not freaking out…"

"But he…"

"There's a limit to everything I guess and I guess he just lost his control of thirst. I'm not mad at you or anything…"

Kakashi let go and he asked me, "Did you seal the wound?"

"I did, dumbass. I'm not stupid enough to let it go on bleeding."

"Terra, are you scared of what we are?"

"No. I'm not even surprised either but that I dunno why. You should let me continue reading that book of yours. I want to more."

"If you hurt her like that one more time, I swear-"

"Kakashi Hatake, you can't threaten Itachi like that." Terra said. That shut him up. I tried not to laugh at his reaction.

I said, "Terra…I'm still sorry about-"

She hit me on the head. It wasn't hard but it was enough to catch me off guard. She smiled, "I don't even know why I'm accepting all of this so easily but this makes me like you guys even more…say…can I have that book now, Kakashi?"

Her voice was reassuring and her smile made me smile. Kakashi replied, "Uh…sure I guess."

…

Normal POV

Deidara realized that she came to know. But what she didn't know what that he was one of them as well and Deidara decided to keep it a secret until she found it out herself.

During breakfast, the entire group was having a lot of fun and for some odd reason; Terra had her nose stuck inside a book the whole time. She was trying to do everything one-handed and everyone couldn't help but have a laugh when she forked a chili and stuffed it inside her mouth. Imagine the reaction after that.

Kakashi commented, "That's what you get for trying to multitask."

Itachi handed her a bookmark when she said, "Thanks."

Deidara asked, "So people, what're your plans for today and tomorrow? We have a break anyways."

"We're going camping."

"We're going to tour the city."

"We'll go around the city at our own pace." Was the answer he got from Terra and the boys, "Wanna come?"

"Um….let's see if my schedule is…."

"Sir, you have two meetings after this and a formal dinner to attend to in the evening." His manager spoke up.

"Oh damn…well, some other time."

Terra went on reading.

_It was the duty of angels and other vampires to eliminate these things. The angels trusted the purebloods but not enough to let them mix with the humans that easily. However, two clans of the purebloods have, over the centuries, gained a little bit more trust than the other pureblood lines. The other pureblood lines have a weird belief that they must not mix their 'pure vampire blood' with that of the human blood. These two clans are the exception. In both lines, the sons have always had a fondness for human females, although it is forbidden by the council of vampire elders, and the names of these two clans are Hatake and Uchiha…._

…_.the Uchihas, the Uzumaki and the Senju originated from the one of the earliest vampires in existence._

"What the- Kakashi…my surname is Senju…how's that related to any of this?"

"Read on to find out." Itachi replied.

Terra was reading on when she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up, "Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't watch where I was going."

She realized it was a blonde girl and a few girls behind her right behind her.

"Ino pig? Forehead? Tenten? Temi…" Terra's eyes widened.

"Terra? It's so good to see you!" Ino hugged her. Terra then proceeded to hug the others when the two boys came up and said, "Friends?"

"Yeah! 'Kashi-kun, Ita-kun….these are my childhood friends Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari. Girls-"

"We know who they are…we see you on TV quite a lot. You've gone pretty far, haven't ya, Ice princess?"

"I told not to call me that! I'm not a kid anymore!" The boys couldn't help laughing.

"We're legal drinkers but you're not!" The brunette laughed, "Say it's been ten years…what brings you back here?"

"We're here for a movie shooting." Itachi smoothly replied.

"Oh…so Terra-chan is finally planning to joining the acting industry?"

"Yes…"

In midst of all the people, a group of boys showed up. Terra didn't recognize any of them but the girls did. They said, "Our boyfriends of course…"

Ino hugged the first one, "This is Kiba Inuzuka."

A blonde one put an arm round Sakura, "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

A boy with long hair kissed Tenten on the cheek, "Neji Hyuuga, my fiancé."

"And this is Shikamaru Nara." Temari hugged the last boy who had his hair tied up in a manly style.

Terra said, "Introductions, girls?"

"Hey, we know 'em! They're Itachi and Kakashi, who else? We were in high school, but they were a few years senior…" The blonde one named Naruto said.

"Thank God…" Terra let out a loud sigh of relief.

"A pleasure to meet you…" Itachi and Kakashi said, "Again, Dobe."

"Don't call me that!" He whined. The other boys recognized the two guys too so no more introductions…

"Hey, all of us are planning on touring round the city for the weekend. I was hoping if we all could catch up…" Ino suggested

Terra asked the boys, "What do you think?"

"I say we socialize…it's not every day that you meet your friends again…" Itachi smiled.

Kakashi's lone eye lit up, "I agree."

Terra turned to them, "Then it's settled."

…

"So how long have you three known each other?" Neji asked.

"Ten years or so…" Itachi replied.

"So Terra-chan, which college have you decided to apply to?"

Terra laughed, "I finished college when I was 17, girls."

"What?" The others exclaimed.

Kakashi replied, "She's a prodigy."

"I'm not. I just…started out…a bit earlier than others."

"Isn't that what a prodigy is?" Tenten yawned.

"Oh yeah…Tenten…I can't believe you've decided to settle down so early, no offense, Neji-san." Terra stated.

"Please don't mind the formalities, you sound like my cousin."

"Hinata Hyuuga is your cousin?" Terra asked.

Ino said, "Yeah…"

The girls were seated on one side and the boys were seated on the other side, leaving Terra between Itachi and Temari.

The girls were catching up and the boys were doing the same.

"So, Yuki-hime, why didn't you join the modeling agency?"

"When I settle down and have a family…it's just gonna come in the way…"

"Wow…beauty and brains…I envy you, Terra." Temari playfully said.

"How're Gaara and Kankuro?" Terra asked.

"Kankuro's got himself a new girlfriend and Gaara's crush on you hasn't faded."

"What?" Terra sharply whispered, "It was over ten years ago. He USED TO like me."

"And he still does, Yuki-hime."

Terra sighed, "I'm not interested…and if I say yes…I'm gonna end up hurting the both of us."

"Tell him that." Temari said, holding up her i5. Terra said, "I…I can't hurt the guy…not after so many years…"

Temari spoke onto her cell, "Gaara, you won't believe this but Terra's right beside me. She came to Japan for a visit…. Yeah I'll hand the cell to her."

Temari handed to Terra and said, "At least speak to him. He's missed you."

"H-hello? Gaara-kun?" Terra asked.

A deep voice spoke up, "Terra-chan? It's….been a full ten years…"

"Y-yeah….h-how are you?"

"I miss you, Terra. I've seen you all over the place and I can't believe how beautiful you've become. I just want to…see you… if it is this one time…"

"G-Gaara-kun, I-"

"Um…can you hand it to Nee-san?"

"S-sure…"

Temari took it and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Yeah we are…but it was your choice not to… what? Oh…you sure? Lemme hand it to Naruto…. Oi, Dobe!"

"What?"

"Gaara's on the line." Naruto took the cell phone and Shikamaru, who was in the front seat, held it onto his ear.

"Yeah…hey, Gaara….what? Really? You sure about…yeah, there's room for one more. Sure…no…no one's gonna whine. Well, we're heading out to Korean BBQ, you meet us there? There're two new people you gotta meet….band …yeah …okay then …bye."

Naruto called out, "Hey guys, Gaara's joining the group for the jump too."

…

"Will you stop reading that book?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…sure."

"Hey, we're up for a little liquor…just one shot. Any of you game?"

"Sure."

Everyone ordered theirs and Terra said, "One strawberry poison."

"Not that again…"

"C'mon, I was fine after the previous one."

"What? You nuts?"

Kakashi told them, "A few weeks ago, when we were giving this concert in Venice…well…then night we were supposed to leave…Terra took the same drink and her vomiting routine ran on for two weeks straight."

"You guys didn't stop her?"

"Stopping Terra is like stopping a tsunami from hitting the shore." Itachi joked.

"Hey!"

"Oh…hey! Gaara's here!"

Terra turned around to find a young red-haired man, taller than her, with his green eyes filled with pure happiness. He said, "Hello…Terra-chan."

"Hi, Gaara-kun." Terra hugged Gaara. Gaara almost turned as red as his hair and he whispered to her, "You're more beautiful in person than in those videos and photos…"

"Thanks…oh hey… Gaara… meet Kakashi and Itachi. My fellow band members and my closest friends…"

"Hey."

"Hello."

Temari said, "Guess what? Terra's planning on downing a Strawberry Poison."

"What? Terra, you're gonna-"

"I didn't the last time I downed it."

Gaara sighed, "Oh well…stopping you is like stopping a tsunami."

"You meet me after ten years and all you're doing is criticizing me. This is so unfair!" Terra had a childish look on her face, one that even Kakashi and Itachi were surprised to see.

"You haven't changed at all have you, Ice Princess?" Gaara asked.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Everyone, your drinks are here."

"Say, won't you have anything?" Neji asked.

"I'll have a bottle of sake." Gaara said, sitting down beside Terra. She said, "Hn…now who's going overboard with the alcohol?"

"I'm a natural." Gaara taunted, "Unlike you, you reckless Ice princess."

Even Kakashi and Itachi had to laugh at that.

Terra smirked, "Watch me." She took the drink to her lips and downed it all in one shot. She spoke, "Not even the slightest bit of dizziness."

"What the…"

"Amazing…"

"You seem to have gotten my alcohol tolerance." Someone spoke up from behind Terra.

It was someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Terra almost jumped on her, "Grandma!"

"Hold it, you little princess. You've grown up and you've grown really famous too!"

"Grandma Tsunade, you never told me Terra was your granddaughter." Naruto spoke up.

"Her last name is Senju and so is mine." Tsunade replied.

"Grandma, meet Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha."

They got up and exchanged greetings. Terra laughed, "Wow, today's like some special day of reunions or something!"

"Man, you look so different and yet you're sound the same."

"So tell us, has she gotten herself a boyfriend yet?" Tsunade asked the two boys. They were caught by surprise but they replied, "No….she's dated only one guy until now and she broke up with him…and she's decided to stop herself from it all, although there are a lot of people who truly love her."

"Take care of my granddaughter will ya? I'm not as young as I used to be and after that long time in the army, I doubt I'll be able to take care of her."

"You were in the army, Senju-san?"

"Yeah! Grandma was a Lieutenant general!"

"Mind if I borrow this princess for a while? I was hoping to talk to her."

"Sure…"

"I guess I'm too old for this now. I've decided to retire and settle down. Your grandpa always missed ya and he's watching from up there, princess." Tsunade told Terra.

Terra's eyes widened but then she kept telling herself something like…a chant, "I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry…"

Tsunade said, "Don't be sad, he left this for ya. I knew you were in Japan the instant Suzaku saw you at the airport."

"Uncle Suzaku saw me?"

"Yeah. And take this… you'll know what to do when you finish that book."

"Who told you-?"

"You're the last Senju…I'm too old for this and Suzaku's kids refuse to take on the thing… something even tells me you know a bit about this."

Terra took a look at the intricate marking on the cross. It was all in Latin…she would have to ask Itachi later…

"You seem like you've even encountered a bite."

Terra's hands instinctively went up to that place where Itachi bit her and Tsunade said, "I knew it. So which one of those boys was it? The Uchiha or the Hatake?"

"Itachi…" Terra spoke up. She suddenly said, "Can they hear us?"

"No, there's an invisible sound proof barrier around us."

"How-"

"All in good time, princess. All in good time. Now here's my number, email and address. Keep in touch…This old lady hasn't seen you ever since…ever since ten years ago."

CLIFFIE the voting's still open so please tell me who Terra's supposed to be with.

Kakashi: So what's with the cross?

Itachi: you'll see. That cross in Terra's hand is no ordinary one. It's a very special one that-

Avenger: Don't give 'em spoilers for the next chappie. Laters…

Terra: You know what to do…please review…


End file.
